


Magical Offerings

by kirallie



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: When Asher went to St Louis with the Council his intentions were not what anyone thought thanks to his young, dark haired companion





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Anita Blake and co._

_I am attempting another! Different to the last obviously, hope you like. Eventual slash._

_Have gone through and edited while working on ch11._

**Chapter 1**

Harry was wandering the neighbourhood as he did every evening, silently berating himself for Sirius’ death, when the sound of a cut off scream had him bolting towards a nearby alley, wand in hand. He was still within the wards, but he didn’t trust them fully, not when Riddle had his blood in his veins. He froze momentarily when he saw what appeared to be a mob torturing someone or something. He looked at his wand and then shoved it back in his pocket, running for Mrs. Connor’s yard and then half climbing her fence to release the gate latch, consequently releasing her two rather vicious and territorial dogs. He didn’t know what breed they were and frankly he didn’t want to! They were a million times worse than Ripper but for now they suited his purposes nicely as they went straight for the group, scattering them and continuing to chase them. As soon as they were gone Harry dropped back to the ground and ran for the victim. He knelt nearby, not wanting to crowd them. “They’re gone now, it’s okay,” he called out gently.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher cowered against the wall; arm raised to shield his face as the people shoved crosses at him. He could hear them talking about burning him with them and of using holy water on him and he was petrified. He should never have left his hotel, especially without feeding first and now he was too weak to fly away. He hated this, he was a Master vampire, powerful, dangerous…and yet this was the second time he would be attacked by crosses and Holy water, maybe this time it would kill him. He distantly heard the sound of growling and was wondering if some local weres had decided to intervene when everything went quiet and then a soft voice was telling him they were gone. He slowly lowered his arm to find himself staring into emerald eyes. He blinked and looked his apparent saviour over, not wanting to accidentally ensnare the mortal, especially once he realised it was no more than a teenager. The Council would not care but he had never been a fan of feeding from children, unlike many others.

 

“Sir? Are you alright?” a gentle voice asked, and he could hear the concern.

 

“Oui,” Asher finally answered but then he staggered as he got up. He found his saviour at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.

 

“Better get you out of here before they manage to lose Mrs. Finch’s dogs and come back for you. Are you staying nearby?”

 

“Not too far. Thank you for your help, not many would help one such as I.” Surely the boy had realised what he was?

 

“Did you try to attack any of them?”

 

“Non,” Asher protested, and the teen grinned at him.

 

“Then they had no right to do that. Self-defence is one thing, that was a mob!” The teenager snapped and Asher found himself smiling slightly.

 

“Forgive me for being rude, I am Asher,” he introduced himself politely.

 

“Well you were just attacked by a mob, so I don’t think wanting to make sure they’re gone is considered rude. Harry Potter, nice to meet you,” the teen offered in return, and it was only centuries of practise that kept Asher’s face blank. Harry Potter? It couldn’t be, could it? He snuck a look at the child’s head and sure enough there was a very unique and well known scar there. This could go badly, he knew how bad relations were between the Council and the British Ministry, if he was found so close to their precious Saviour.....He looked down again and saw green eyes go wide.

 

“You know....” Harry trailed off and Asher nodded.

 

“Oui. Most Master vampires try to stay informed of what is happening among wizards for our security. The so-called Lord Voldemort incident was something the Council itself was debating; you killed him before any decision was made,” Asher told him, and Harry shook his head.

 

“I didn’t kill him; it was Mum that protected me from him and....he’s not dead. He’s back, has been for over a year except the stupid Minister didn’t want to believe but he has to now, too many people saw him at the Ministry,” Harry said, free hand clenching into a fist.

 

“The Council was unaware of this; I will warn them when I return.”

 

“Why?” Harry asked, looking up at him and Asher smiled at the teenager, careful to keep his scars hidden.

 

“Because he swayed too many young vampires to his cause during the last war and the Council did not like that,” he explained. The Council had been about to interfere directly when the Wizard had apparently died. Asher was glad he had not been among those who would have been sent, none of his Sire’s line were since their powers were more useful for seductions.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“That makes sense,” Harry said after thinking it over and Asher nodded. He raised an eyebrow when Harry stopped walking, the teen chewing at his lip. He nearly laughed at the eyebrow move

 

“Is something wrong?” the vampire asked and Harry bit back a sigh. He’d never seen a vampire in person before but even for someone without a pulse, Asher looked too pale.

 

“I’m not meant to leave the wards, they end here.....but you need help,” the last was a whisper as Harry tried to decide what to do, leaving the wards and getting them attacked would surely injure Asher further, perhaps even get him killed but he didn’t think the vampire would make it back unaided. “You need blood, right?” Harry asked and Asher nodded. Harry took a deep breath and then rolled up his sleeve, baring his wrist, before holding it out to Asher whose eyes widened. This was a far better use for his blood than the last time someone took it from him. Harry pulled out his wand but kept it down by his side, just to be safe

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Was Harry offering what he thought he was? “You do not know me, why would you offer this?” Asher asked in shock.

 

“It’s the easiest way to get you home safely without me leaving the wards. Just a bite though, no vampire powers or anything, I know that means it’ll hurt more but I’d rather that than anyone near my mind ever again. Plus if you try anything I can just hex you. Underage or not the Ministry won’t do anything to someone defending themself from a vampire,” Harry told him, and Asher was impressed.

 

“Agreed.” He gently took the wizards hand, raising Harry’s arm up while lowering his head to it. He bit down as gently as he could, but he still felt Harry wince and try not to pull away. He took several deep swallows of the rich blood, shocked by the power in the teenagers’ blood but at least that meant he didn’t need as much as he would from a normal human. Harry’s blood was giving him a greater buzz than even a shifters would, and he quickly licked the wound to help it close. He let go of Harry’s wrist once sure the wound had sealed and then smiled at the wizard. Harry smiled back and then stepped back, watching Asher closely to see if the vampire was okay after feeding.

 

“Merci mon ami. That was a great gift to give to a stranger young one,” Asher thanked him, and Harry smiled slightly.

 

“So you’ll be okay to make it back?”

 

“Oui. Thank you.” He felt better than he had in a long time actually.

 

“No problem, have a better night,” Harry shrugged off the thanks, and then he ducked down an alley and was gone. Asher smiled and headed back to his hotel. He was staying in Surrey because he hadn’t wanted to deal with the Master of London and Surrey was close enough for his business.

 

He was very surprised the next night to be called down to reception but then he was too angry to be surprised. Harry smiled at him, despite his split lip and the darkening bruises that littered his body.

 

“Hey,” Harry croaked out and Asher reached out to cup his face, tilting it to see the damage.

 

“Who did this to you?” The vampire demanded and Harry’s gaze flickered to the receptionist before he looked back at Asher who nodded. “Send up medical supplies immediately,” he ordered before leading Harry up to his room. He sat the teenager down on the couch and then went to the bathroom for towels and water. He opened the door at the hesitant knock and accepted the offered kit before closing and locking the door. He set the supplies down and began to tend to Harry’s injuries.

 

“I can do it,” Harry told him, but Asher shook his head.

 

“You helped me, now it’s my turn mon ami.” He smiled as Harry relaxed back into the couch. Asher gently cleaned what injuries he could see, happy that none of them were bad enough to need stiches or a hospital. “Who did this to you petit sorcier?” Asher asked softly and Harry slowly looked at him. How had Harry even known to come to this hotel? Magic? Deduction?

 

“Why do you care? You don’t know me,” Harry argued without any heat, and Asher reached out to gently push his glasses back up onto his nose fully.

 

“Why did you help me?” Asher asked in return, and Harry swallowed.

 

“Because it was the right thing to do,” the wizard answered softly.

 

Asher smiled at him, careful not to flash his fangs. Harry may know what Asher was, had even fed him, but even those who knew were often put off by his fangs. He was keeping his hair over his scars as much as he could as well. “You helped a vampire when most would have left me and then you gave me blood so I could get away safely. Is this because you helped me?” Asher pushed and Harry nodded.

 

“My cousin was part of the crowd, I didn’t see him, but he saw me. He told my uncle,” Harry shrugged as if it was nothing.

 

“I am sorry,” Asher offered, he did not like that the boy had been harmed for helping him, but Harry smiled.

 

“Not your fault,” Harry denied, and Asher stared at him.

 

“You may stay here if you wish,” Asher offered, and Harry shook his head.

 

“And bring the Ministry to your doorstep? You don’t need or deserve that.”

 

“Thank you but I am quite able to deal with that as a Council envoy. You should stay somewhere safe, at least until you heal,” Asher told him, and Harry sighed but eventually nodded. “You should sleep, the bed is yours.”

 

“What about you?” Harry asked and Asher indicated the coffin.

 

“I will be fine.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry said, and Asher gave him a shirt to sleep in, knowing it would easily be long enough since the teen was fairly short.

 

“Rêves doux,” Asher whispered as Harry slipped under the covers.

 

_TBC..._

_According to the translation site reves doux means sweet dreams._


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Asher,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you for the rest of the summer. Hope Hedwig found you alright and that you made it home okay. Term’s started and this year I know the DADA professor is going to try and kill me. Dumbledore gave the job to Snape! He managed to convince the old Potions’ Professor to come back, he’s okay so far. A bit obsessed with fame but nowhere near as bad as Lockhart. At least Slughorn knows what he’s teaching. Dumbledore seem to have finally realised I can’t keep relying on luck to survive Voldemort, so he’s started teaching me about Riddle’s past. Not that I’m learning a lot I hadn’t already figured out._

_Hope Hedwig is behaving for you. Just give her some water and maybe some scraps and she’ll come back to me. Hope you got home alright and enjoyed your stay in England._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter._

Asher put the letter down and reached out to the snowy white owl who happily let him pet her.

 

“Your Master is certainly a unique human.” He told her and she hooted as if agreeing with him. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write, it felt nice to have someone call him friend after so long. He would stay in contact with the young wizard for as long as he was able to, maybe he could even offer him advice in the battle with Riddle. He glanced at the owl to see her tucking her head under her wing to rest. He would love to know how she had found his room without anyone else seeing her. The last thing he wanted was for Belle Morte’s attention to be drawn to her and his communication with Harry.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry tucked Asher’s letter away after reading it. He was glad to have someone to talk to outside of the Wizarding World. School was not all that enjoyable this year, then again what year had been? Sometimes all he wanted was to leave, to go somewhere where no one knew him but was that even possible? Even Asher had recognised him! He didn’t know what Dumbledore was doing this year, but he was worried, he’d seen the mans withered hand. If he fell, who would defend the school?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher smiled as he saw a familiar mop of unruly black hair headed his way. The smile melted away as he saw the haunted look in emerald eyes, the too pale skin. The Council had already heard the news of course; Albus Dumbledore was dead, killed by one of his own staff members. Other than that he had heard nothing about what had happened. Harry was obviously taking it very hard and he hoped the boy hadn’t witnessed the event. Asher was suddenly very happy that he had been in London on business, looking over a new vampire for his Sire, at the same time Hogwarts closed for the summer. He’d already spotted the people he assumed to be Harry’s relatives and had started moving to intercept the young wizard before they could. Asher was just glad the Express had been delayed so that it had not arrived until after eight, though it had been a rush to arrive in time to intercept him.

 

“Petit sorcier,” he called out and Harry blinked at him in surprise before smiling and walking towards him, ignoring his family.

 

“Hi Asher, braving London?” The wizard asked and Asher shrugged slightly, ignoring the many eyes on them.

 

“It was unavoidable this time. I thought I would come see you in person and offer my condolences.” He easily took Harry’s school trunk from him as they began to walk out of the station.

 

“Thanks,” Harry whispered before falling silent.

 

“Come, I have a suite in a hotel nearby. You need rest,” Asher soothed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry glanced at his family, seeing his Uncle’s anger and his Aunt’s pinched face, before nodding and following him. He knew he had to return to Privet Drive to reset the protections but the idea of not having to face them that night was just too tempting. Once outside, Asher walked into an alley and then wrapped his free arm around Harry who tensed briefly but then relaxed. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Asher’s waist, realising what was going to happen and getting excited at the idea. He’d gotten to know Asher through their letters, and he trusted the vampire not to hurt him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher smiled as Harry relaxed and then they were flying. Asher guided him into the lavish suite and chuckled when Harry collapsed face first on the bed, fast asleep. He gently removed Harry’s glasses and shoes and then left him to sleep. He set his trunk in a corner and left the window open for Hedwig should she decide to join them. Harry obviously needed the sleep, so he refrained from ordering room service for him. He wished he was going to be in England longer, but he was set to leave in two days.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Good evening Harry,” Asher greeted as Harry stumbled into the living room the next evening.

 

“Did I sleep all day?” He asked and Asher nodded. “I’ve got to get to the Dursley’s before the wards fall or something, he mumbled around a yawn before sitting on the couch.

 

“At least eat first. I will order you food and then arrange a car to take you,” the vampire argued, and Harry gave in, gratefully eating the hot meal Asher ordered for him. “Will you be safe with them?” He asked, remembering the state Harry had been in when he’d come to his hotel in Surrey.

 

“Yeah, only a few weeks till I’m of age and they know that. Once I’m seventeen I’ll leave.”

 

“And do what?”

 

“Find a way to end the war. It’s not going to be easy,” Harry admitted, and Asher smirked.

 

“Not at all. If I can be of help let me know,” he offered, and Harry stared in surprise before nodding.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said and then took a deep breath, he trusted Asher, the vampire had always given him sound advice before and maybe he could figure out a way to help. “I uh, I found out how Riddle survived when I was a baby,” Harry admitted, and Asher moved to sit opposite him. The vampire reached out and gently clasped Harry’s fidgeting hands, stilling their movement. Harry flushed slightly but smiled at him.

 

“Are you alright Harry?” Asher asked in concern and Harry shrugged.

 

“Other than finding out killing Riddle is going to be near impossible? Yeah, brilliant,” Harry answered, and Asher frowned.

 

“But he is human is he not? Powerful or not he would be vulnerable to anything that would kill any wizard.”

 

“Yeah, except he found a way round that. Ever heard of something called a horcrux?” Harry asked and Asher shook his head. Harry took a deep breath and started talking.

 

_TBC…_


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat outside their tent, rugged up warmly, and wishing he was back at the hotel in London with Asher. So much had changed since Dumbledore’s death. The Ministry had fallen with hardly any resistance and now he was Undesirable No 1. He didn’t know why Asher was so willing to help him, but he enjoyed being able to relax with someone. Asher was great to talk to about pretty much anything and he had even promised to make discreet enquiries into the horcrux’s. He missed Asher a lot since it wasn’t really safe to try and send letters, the vampire was part friend, part father, part brother and he missed having that support. They were totally cut off from anyone who could offer help, it was too dangerous to attempt contact. Living in a tent, even a magical one, in the middle of nowhere was not easy. Tensions were rising and not just because of the Horcrux. They had no idea what they were doing, and supplies were starting to run out.

 

Hearing yelling Harry darted back into the tent only to stare in awe as Hermione slapped Ron, tears streaming down her face as she screamed at him. Harry moved in and gently pulled her back, stiffening slightly as she turned to cry into his shirt.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” he demanded, working to keep his voice even, and Ron sneered.

 

“Ginny not good enough so you’re taking my girlfriend now,” Ron spat, and Harry spotted the locket around his neck.

 

“Ron calm down and take the locket off. You know I don’t see Hermione that way, she’s the closest I’ve got to a sister!” Harry told him as calmly as he could considering Ron had made Hermione cry. In answer Ron ripped the locket off and stormed out. “You okay?” Harry asked and Hermione shook her head. “It’ll be okay, we both know Ron can be a bit hot headed at times, he’ll calm down,” he assured her gently and she nodded. Six hours later he had to slip her some Dreamless Sleep before leaving the tent to keep watch. He sat outside, scanning the trees for movement even as he seethed, part of that had been the locket but not all of it. Away from its influence why hadn’t he come back?

 

````````````````````````````````

Harry held onto Hermione’s arm as they ran through the trees, dodging spells. He didn’t know how they’d been found, and their wards torn down, but it wasn’t good, they’d had to leave too much stuff behind. There were at least thirteen wizards chasing them and sooner or later they would have to stop running, already he could feel Hermione tiring.

 

“Come on, keep running,” he urged quietly as he pulled her along, forcing her to keep up the pace.

 

“I’m trying,” she panted and then Harry was struggling to stay standing as her body became deadweight. He stared in horror at her open, empty eyes and then stared at the approaching people. He snarled in rage and his magic reacted, surging through his body, even stronger than when he’d trashed Dumbledore’s office. While they were down he apparated blindly, taking her body with him. He collapsed in a huddle, holding her rapidly cooling body close as he sobbed brokenly. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher opened his eyes and then rose from his bed and went to shower and dress for the night. Life with his Sire was becoming more and more tedious. He still loved her, he always would, she was his Sire. But the days when he was favoured were long gone, she hadn’t taken him to her bed since he had been scarred. He fed from the young shifter sent to his room and then left, wandering the halls until he came to the library, retreating into the shadows, staring out of a window. It had been months since he had heard from young Harry and he was worried for the young wizard. Word from Britain was not good, but it seemed the Council had little interest this time, it seemed the wizards had become smarter and avoided recruiting from their kind this time. He had searched the library top to bottom, spoken with those he thought he could, but he had found nothing on horcruxes. He wished he could do more to help.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry cradled the sword he hadn’t held since second year. Getting it back had been a pain but had been worth it, the Locket was no more. As was the Diadem and Cup thing, Hermione had called it something more technical, but Harry hadn’t been paying attention, something he really regretted now. The diary, ring, locket, diadem and cup……two horcrux’s to go. Just Nagini and…and Harry himself. Harry chuckled bitterly, he should have known he wasn’t going to get to survive the war, he didn’t deserve to with everything that happened. But before he went after Nagini and Tom there were two things left to do.

 

He got up and stared down at the graves, smiling sadly. He’d buried Hermione beside his parents since he didn’t know what else to do; he’d even made a headstone for Sirius despite there not being a body. Hermione’s parents were safely in Australia somewhere under new names, he couldn’t have contacted them even if he’d tried. Burying her with his parents felt right, she’d been the closest he’d ever had to a sister after all. Ginny…he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted, just like he was sure he couldn’t give it to her. Cho had been a stupid crush. Luna…he’d miss the crazy little Ravenclaw, but he knew she’d be okay, he had seen the looks Neville gave her and he thought they’d be good for each other.

 

“I miss you all so much; guess I’ll be seeing so all soon. Love you all,’ he whispered, conjuring a bouquet for each grave, and then apparated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher sat in the back corner with a glass of wine in front of him. He could barely hold back his impatience; it had been nearly a year since he’d seen or heard from his wizard. Harry was his wizard…and in a completely non-sexual manner which was weird for him but…he liked Harry. Harry needed him in a way no one had in centuries. He knew how Harry felt about him; he could see it in his eyes and the way he’d ask for physical contact. Being seen as a parent or sibling…..he’d never had that before and he loved it. He just wished he could keep Harry with him, keep him safe from everything.

 

He tensed as a familiar scent reached him, eyes searching and then a slender figure, hidden by a hooded jacket, slipped into the seat opposite him. The hood was pushed back to reveal familiar green eyes, dulled by exhaustion and pain, his face thinner than Asher remembered.

 

“Are you hurt?” He asked, he couldn’t smell any blood but that didn’t mean Harry was uninjured or even possibly ill.

 

“No, I’m alright Asher. Just tired and……Hermione she….she didn’t make it. Ron’s gone, ran off a couple of months ago,” Harry admitted in exhaustion.

 

Asher reached over and grasped his hand. “Come, I took the liberty of getting a room nearby. We can talk freely there,” Asher offered, and Harry nodded, letting the vampire lead him out of the club. Harry managed a small smile when he saw the hotel, nice and fancy, just the sort Asher preferred. Asher led him to a room and Harry collapsed onto the bed, moaning in pure joy at actually lying on a bed for the first time since the last time he’d seen Asher. Asher sat beside him and smiled as Harry turned on his side to curl up against him. Asher reached out and gently ran his fingers through the lengthening dark hair.

“I am sorry for your friend Harry. Why did Ronald leave you?” Asher asked quietly.

 

“He and Hermione fought, Ron stormed off and never came back. Haven’t seen any sign of him. Hermione….we were running, don’t know how they found us. I was holding her arm, helping her and then…..she just went deadweight. Her eyes were still open but……she was gone,” Harry admitted softly,  and Asher gently pulled him into his arm, hugging him gently.

 

“I am so sorry.” What else could he say? He knew how close the two had been and how her death must be affecting Harry.

 

“Buried her next to my parents, didn’t know what else to do. It’s almost finished,” Harry whispered, and Asher shifted to hold him more comfortable, Harry curled into his chest and he felt dampness soak through.

 

“Will you come stay with me when it is done?” Asher asked, barely daring to hope, but Harry shook his head.

 

“Wish I could, you’re my family,” Harry answered and then finally looked up at him. “I won’t survive the war Asher. To stop him I have to die…….I’m a horcrux,” Harry admitted, and Asher froze, unable to believe it. His little wizard could not be a horcrux, it was not possible.

 

“Non,” he denied, and Harry smiled wistfully at him, nodding sadly.

 

“I don’t want to die but it’s the only way. I’ll miss you. You have to find a new friend; don’t shut yourself of again because of these.” Harry pleaded, his hand tracing the scars gently and Asher leant into his touch. Harry had never been disgusted by or scared of his scars.

 

“There has to be another way petit sorcier,” Asher murmured, mentally going over all options. He knew Harry would not want to be a vampire and Asher did not wish his life for him but maybe… “Perhaps...do you know what a Human Servant is?” He asked carefully and Harry thought it over before shrugging.

 

“I think I’ve heard the term,” he offered.

 

“A human servant is similar to a witches familiar. We gain power from them and they from us. There are four ‘marks’ involved which bind for life. You would become stronger, be almost immortal without becoming one of us. It may be enough to save you,” Asher offered, and Harry stared at him.

 

“You mean…you want me as your Human Servant?” Harry asked and Asher nodded solemnly.

 

“You are my friend Harry, my brother. If there is something I can do to keep you alive I will do it.” Asher swore and Harry swallowed.

 

“I…..”

 

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Never really seen the marks given in the books I’ve read to someone who’s willing and wanting and without a third person so sorry if it isn’t right._

**Chapter 4**

"You mean…you want me as your Human Servant?" Harry asked, surprised and curious, and Asher nodded solemnly.

 

"You are my friend Harry, my brother. If there is something I can do to keep you alive I will do it," Asher swore and Harry swallowed.

 

“What exactly would it mean?” Harry asked and Asher relaxed a little, it wasn’t a ‘no’ after all.

 

“There are four ‘Mark’s involved. With all four we would be tied together for life, you would be stronger, immune to many poisons, a faster healer. This could save you.”

 

“Or drag you down with me,” Harry whispered in horror. “No Asher, I can’t………”

 

“It is my choice to make Harry. You are my friend, my brother; I do not wish to lose you. I can give you a chance to survive against this monster. I am over four hundred years old petit sorcier; if this kills me I have had a long existence,” Asher reasoned, and Harry just stared at him in shock.

 

“You mean it….even though you might die…..” Harry whispered in awe, and Asher nodded solemnly. “What will this do to me?”

 

“You will be almost as immortal as I am but still human. Your magic may even increase in strength,” Asher explained, and Harry sighed, curling closer to Asher, knowing he’d fed because he felt warm.

 

“I don’t know Asher, if it works and I survive………out living everyone I know……..”

 

“You may do that anyway my Harry. You are very powerful, that will extend your lifespan further than your peers,” Asher argued, and Harry nodded, that was why Dumbledore had outlived most of his peers, before looking at him.

 

“Okay,” Harry whispered, and Asher stared at him, feeling a flash of hope.

 

“Okay? Then you wish to do this?” Asher asked and Harry nodded, making the vampire smile wide enough to flash fang.

 

“So what do we have to do?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“It will not hurt petit sorcier; you will not even notice the First Mark. I will shares my life essence with you. The first mark grants greater endurance, healing, speed and resistance to vampire mental powers, and an almost complete immunity to mine. The Second too will require nothing from you, it allows me to draw power from you, to experience food and drink you consume, and to enter your dreams. The third mark is made by my drinking your blood. It will grant you full endurance and allows us to communicate mentally even when awake.”

 

“Let me guess, for the Forth I get to drink yours?” Harry asked, he knew enough about the theory of magic to figure it would have to be an exchange.

 

Asher nodded in agreement. “For the fourth you must drink my blood, cementing our bond. It conveys immortality to you, almost complete mental communication, and allows you to draw on my strength.”

 

“Okay, so we do this here and now?” Harry asked and

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“There is one other thing, the Marks and my powers…..” Asher trailed off, not wanting to say it. While Harry was growing into an attractive young man, the idea of sex was not something he would ever consider with him. He was thankful he did not hold the Ardeur  but there was still the power of his bite to be concerned about.

 

“Your powers are based on… oh. That’ll be awkward” Harry admitted, blushing slightly, and Asher hugged him, smiling when Harry curled into him again.

 

It felt good, to be close to someone again after so long. Ever since her death, he had totally cut himself off, unwilling to even try opening up to someone. Those who saw his scars either scorned or pitied him, Harry hadn’t even flinched. He’d even offered the hexes he knew against those who had hurt him if it had been recent. Harry may be young, but he had been hurt too, orphaned as a baby, abused and ignored by his family, adored and then scorned by his people and now on the run. They were both damaged but thanks to Harry he was learning to heal, and he hoped he was helping  Harry too. “It may not happen; Juliana and I had a very different relationship to what ours is,” Asher told him, and Harry took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t want to die Asher and I trust you; I want to stay with you,” Harry whispered in acceptance and Asher nodded. “Then let’s do this.” Harry met Asher’s eyes and Asher reached for Harry, giving him the First Mark. Harry shivered slightly; eyes wide. “Thought you said it’s unnoticeable.”

 

“To my knowledge, no one has ever taken a Wizard of your kind as a Human Servant; perhaps your magic allows you to feel it,” Asher offered, and Harry nodded. “Are you ready?” Asher asked and Harry nodded only to tense as two flames the same colour as Asher’s eyes appeared and moved closer.

 

“Asher?” Harry asked, licking his lips nervously, and Asher cradled him close.

 

“It is alright, relax and let it happen,” Asher whispered, and Harry gasped as he looked at Asher through a veil of blue flames but then they faded away. Harry clung to Asher and the vampire gently ran a hand through the messy dark hair, soothing him.

 

“So two down?” Harry asked shakily, and Asher nodded.

 

“We do not need to finish this right now. We can wait,” he offered gently. The Marks were usually spread out over at least several days, even months.

 

“No,” Harry answered, and Asher admired his stubbornness, life with Harry would definitely not be boring.

 

“Very well,” Asher agreed, gently pushing Harry back to lie on the pillow.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry tensed but then relaxed and turned his head, exposing his throat. Asher gently stroked his throat and Harry gradually relaxed, closing his eyes, so Asher leant in and bit down as gently as he could, trying to hold back the usual effect of his bite. Harry bit back a moan of pain and then gasped as his body began to react to Asher’s power before memories washed over him; he was seeing Asher’s memories! He could feel Asher! He held tight to the sheets, breathing heavily as he felt the pull of blood from his throat. He’d never experienced anything like it before, definitely way better than a basilisk bite!

Asher eventually pulled back and they just stared at each other, vampire power and magic swirling around them. Harry’s magic reacted and the bite healed over quickly to their surprise, but Asher smiled, happy that Harry would heal so fast. “Are you alright?” Asher asked and Harry nodded, smiling at him.

 

“I feel incredible.” Harry admitted. “So my turn?” Harry asked and Asher nodded. “How do we do this? Last time I checked I don’t have fangs,” Harry pointed out and Asher chuckled. He got up and came back carry a small silver knife. Harry took it and stared at him. “Where?” He asked and Asher unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up. Harry took a deep breath and cut into the flesh of Asher’s arm, watching the blood well up. He looked up at Asher who nodded and then lowered his mouth to the wound. He licked hesitantly and pulled a face at the coppery taste, but forced himself to seal his lips over the wound and drink. He really didn’t see the appeal in drinking blood, forcing back the urge to gag but then he felt it, power swirling through the room. He gasped as he felt his magic surge through him, feeling stronger than ever.

 

“Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, two minds with but one body, two souls wedded as one.” Asher spoke as Harry drank and then power in the rom exploded. Harry pulled off the wound, blood coating his lips as he stared at Asher, feeling the Marks fully form between them as Asher closed his eyes, obviously seeing Harry’s memories. Harry slumped against him and Asher held him close, just revelling in holding his new Human Servant close. Eventually Harry sat up but leant against him.

 

“Wow,” Harry whispered, breathing heavily as he struggled to bring his magic back under control before something started floating or changing colour or even blew up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher laughed. “Oui,” he agreed, revelling in the newly formed bonds. And then Harry screamed, spine bowing, eyes wide in agony. Asher moved, holding him as he thrashed, trying to claw at his head. Asher pinned his hands as gently as he could, trying to call to Harry but the teenager didn’t respond. Asher felt it then, an oily darkness trying to consume his Harry. He gathered all the power he could and threw it at the darkness, he would not lose Harry, not like he had Juliana. Harry grabbed at Asher’s hands, panicked green meeting blue before rolling back as Harry’s magic latched onto Asher’s and then railed against the intruder. Their combined power ripped through it, destroying it and Asher stared as an inhuman shriek came from Harry’s famous scar, before black, tar-like blood oozed from the wound until finally clearing to normal red blood. Harry’s back arched and he screamed before slumping to the bed, unconscious. Asher used all of his speed to go and get a damp cloth to clean his face before tossing it aside.

 

Asher lifted Harry, cradling him close, using his presence and the Marks to ground the young Wizard, hoping it would help. Dawn was approaching and there was nothing he could do, he would be dead for the day soon, leaving Harry alone and unguarded. But when the sun rose nothing happened and Asher stared down at Harry in awe. Had Harry been powerful enough to give him this? Was he now a Daywalker? None of that would mater to him unless Harry was going to be okay.

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Asher ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, waiting for him to wake up, worried that he had been unconscious so long but then the teen began to stir. “Harry? Wake up young one,” he called softly, and green eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

“Asher?” Harry murmured croakily, and the vampire smiled.

 

“Oui. How do you feel?”

 

“My head hurts.”

 

“Probably due to the soul fragment within you being destroyed.” Asher commented and Harry blinked in shock.

 

“It’s gone…..I’m free?” Harry blinked, still a bit dazed even as Asher helped him sit up against the pillows.

 

“Yes Harry, you are free. You no longer have to fear dying to defeat Riddle,” Asher agreed, and Harry leaned in to hug him, Asher hugging him back. Harry grinned but then looked at the window and then at Asher.

 

“How? The sun?” Harry asked and Asher smiled widely enough to flash fang.

 

“I have been awake all day petite sorcier,” Asher told him, and Harry stared in awe.

 

“How?” he asked in shock.

 

“Your magic. I do not know if it was because of the Marks or if it will be permanent but I have had one day to see the sun again even if I have not attempted to go into the light,” Asher admitted. The idea of being a Daywalker was something he had never dreamed of and yet now it was a possibility. He had lived so long without the sun, over six hundred years, seeing the light of day again…he couldn’t describe what it meant to him.

 

“If you don’t try you won’t know,” Harry pointed out and Asher nodded, he knew that.

 

He stood and moved closer to the window, Harry getting up as well, ready to yank Asher aside if needed. Asher’s sleeve was still rolled up from giving Harry the Fourth Mark although the wound had already healed, so he hesitantly extended it into the afternoon sunlight, tensing in anticipation of pain but nothing happened, and Harry laughed.

 

“Congratulations,” he cheered, and Asher hugged him again.

 

“I will not celebrate until tomorrow to be sure,” Asher argued, and Harry nodded in understanding, blushing as his stomach growled. Asher smiled and went to the phone, ordering Harry room service. “How long can you stay?”

 

“A few days,” Harry answered, not wanting to think about the war, moving to curl up on the rooms couch and Asher joined him, smiling when Harry moved to lean into his side. Room service soon arrived, and Harry looked from the tray to Asher who gave that elegant little shrug of his. Harry shook his head but began to eat and Asher shut his eyes in pleasure as he tasted food for the first time since Juliana. “Enjoying yourself?” Harry teased and Asher nodded. Harry finished the meal and sipped at the wine, not really liking it but figuring that he could stomach it for Asher. He may not be old enough to drink in the muggle world, but he was of age according to the Wizarding world, so he didn’t feel guilty drinking it. He finished and then stared at the desert with a grin for the massive piece of layered chocolate cake. “Thanks,” he said knowing the cake was for him.

 

“You told me that chocolate helps,” Asher answered, and Harry nodded, digging in.

 

“Pretty much anything with loads of sugar but there’s something extra to chocolate.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Guess this is it,” Harry finished packing his bag, unable to look at Asher. He didn’t want to leave, he wished they could just stay in the hotel forever. But Asher had to return to the Council and his Sire, and he had a war to win. He was determined to win, to destroy Riddle once and for all. And then…he wasn’t sure. As long as Asher lived in France with Belle Morte and the Council it would be too dangerous for him to live with him as his Human Servant. Maybe he could move to France, he knew Fleur’s family would host him without asking questions, that would make it easier for them to see each other, especially with Asher now able to withstand the sun. It was that or Asher move to claim a territory of his own where they could be safe.

 

“Harry,” Asher whispered, able to feel his sadness.

 

Harry sighed when Asher pulled him into an embrace. Hermione and Mrs Weasley had taught him about hugs and touch that didn’t hurt, but Asher’s were different, they made him feel safe, like for once he didn’t have to be the protector, that someone would keep him safe. He turned in Asher’s arms, burying his head against his chest. “I don’t want to go,” he admitted, feeling Asher’s arms tighten around him.

 

“We must both go but the distance between France and Britain is not so great that we should lose all contact. Even if only in dreams, we will still be able to talk,” he promised softly, and Harry nodded before pulling away to get his bag. Asher would be leaving after dark, not wanting others to know about his new abilites but Harry had a train north to catch. Tracking him when he used muggle transportation would be more difficult than if he apparated. “I will see you again, you will defeat him,” Asher told him firmly and Harry smiled wanly before slipping away from the room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant against the crumbling wall, resting for a bit before moving on. It had been so much easier when he’d had others with him, doing this alone sucked. Yes he could feel Asher, had been able to since taking his Marks, but he’d like some company actually physically with him. Sharing the occasional dream wasn’t the same, he didn’t always go to sleep at a time when Asher was resting too. He still had no clue what had happened to Ron or if the redhead was even alive, the Weasleys were too closely watched for him to risk contacting them. The war was going badly, what little Harry was managing to hear anyway. Living on the run it was a bit hard to get current news. He knew Hogwarts had been taken over and hated to think what his schoolmates were going through with Death Eaters in command.

 

Harry sighed and moved on, walking until the sun began to set and then he set the wards and put the tent up and went in to eat and then sleep, smiling when he found Asher waiting for him. They spent some time together before Asher had to get up for the night and Harry drifted into a deeper sleep.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher listened, hidden in the shadows, shocked. Jean-Claude had killed the Earthmover, or his Human Servant had, the rumours weren’t entirely clear on that. Hearing that his one-time lover had survived an attack by a Council Member, and that particular one, was a shock. He had always known Jean-Claude would be powerful but this? Just how powerful was Ms Blake to give him such a large increase? A necromancer….they were far rarer than so-called ‘animators’ and it seemed she was one. Risky, to tie himself to someone who may be able to control vampires should she grow too powerful.

 

He no longer hated Jean-Claude, or blamed him for Julianna’s death. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the younger vampire. He did know that he no longer desired his pain or death. Though it was possible that would happen, the Council would not take Mr Oliver’s death lightly.

 

He was worried about Harry too; they had not managed to dream together for over a week now. He knew he was alive but that was it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stared at the castle from the cover of the Forbidden Forrest. He knew Riddle was in there, ‘inspecting’ the school. He shivered in pleasure as he felt the Castle’s magic caress his own, welcoming him home. Since becoming Asher’s Human Servant he’d become so much more aware of his own magic and the magic around him. He knew his had changed, it was stronger and more wild than before which had made spell casting fun at first, but he was adapting. But would the added power be enough to defeat Voldemort? He still had to deal with Nagini first anyway. He tightened his grip on the sword and then slipped out of the trees, heading for the entrance the castle was leading him to.

 

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

**Chapter 6**

Asher stared out the window blankly, reaching desperately for Harry but there was nothing. The Wizard wasn’t dead, he knew that much, but other than that there was nothing from his Human Servant. It had been months since he had heard anything from Harry and he had no way of finding out anything, not without bringing attention to things he would rather keep hidden for now, especially if something had happened to Harry. He would be leaving for America soon; all he could do was hope Harry would soon contact him. The war was done, he knew that much since there had been reports similar to those of the nights after his first defeat.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ron smiled for the cameras, enjoying the limelight. He finally had what he deserved, and life was good. He missed Hermione, it was all Harry’s fault she was dead, he had dragged them into that stupid camping trip with no plan, no nothing. She should have left with him, that was what a good girlfriend would have done. He was glad Ginny had moved on from Harry at least. All this attention, the girls would be flocking to him soon enough. Harry Potter would never steal the glory from him again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher stood, enjoying the warm New Orleans air. He knew why Belle Morte had sent him, she really knew how to twist the knife and his presence would hurt Jean-Claude. He knew what she expected him to do and he didn’t know how he was going to keep his old friend safe without endangering his own existence. He was too far away now to feel anything from Harry, and he hated it. He had gotten access to a few Daily Prophet’s but there was no information on his Human Servant within. Obviously something had happened, and they were keeping it quiet. He could only hope they hadn’t thrown him in Azkaban or something. Tomorrow night, they would move to take control of the Circus and he would be sent after Jean-Claude and Ms Anita.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher leant against the Jeep, an unlit cigarette in his hand and saw the very brief flash of surprise and grief that flashed across the other vampires face even as his companion tightened her hold on her gun. This was the feared Executioner? Not what he had expected but then again his own Human Servant was not what one would expect of the Boy Who Lived. He dropped the cigarette, knowing Harry would not approve of him smoking, even if it couldn’t hurt him.

 

“Asher,” Jean-Claude greeted, his voice empty of all emotion and Asher wanted to apologise but he couldn’t. He knew there was something else to the Council’s visit and until it was revealed everyone must believe he still hated him. If not for Harry he would still hate the other vampire, but the young wizard had helped him finally heal from the old wounds.

 

"Step away from the Jeep, slowly,” the Executioner ordered firmly, her aim never wavering.  

 

"Would you shoot me for leaning against your car?" He kept his voice amused, pleasant. Asher pushed to his feet using just his body even as he chuckled.

 

Jean-Claude took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped forward. He didn't block Anita’s line of sight though, and he didn't tell her to put the gun down. "Why are you here, Asher?" His voice held regret.

 

"Is she going to shoot me?" Asher asked curiously.

 

"Ask her yourself. I am not the one holding the gun."

 

"So it is true. You do not control your own servant,” he smirked.

 

"The best human servants are those that come willingly to your hand. You taught me that, Asher. You and Julianna."

 

Asher took two quick steps forward, letting his face show anger as was expected. He hated doing this.

 

"Don't,” Anita warned.

 

His hands were balled into fists at his side. His anger rode the night like close lightning. It wasn’t all faked, he did still feel anger and grief over what had happened, it was just more appropriately aimed at those who had killed his beloved. "Never, never say her name again. You don't deserve to speak her name,” he hissed.

 

Jean-Claude gave a shallow bow, grief in his eyes. "As you wish. Now, what do you want, Asher? Anita will grow impatient soon."

 

Asher stared at Anita. He looked her over from head to toe, but it wasn't sexual, though that was in there. "Would you really shoot me?" He turned his head so that they couldn't see the scars. He knew exactly how the shadows would fall. He gave a smile that made woman and men melt. It didn't work.

 

"Cut the charm and give me a reason not to kill you,” she snapped.

 

He turned his head so that a sheet of golden hair spilled over the right side of his face, hiding the scars. "The council extends their invitation to Jean-Claude, Master of the City of St. Louis, and his human servant, Anita Blake. They request your presence this night."

 

"You may put up the gun, ma petite.We are safe until we see the council."

 

"Just like that," Anita looked between them, obviously not believing him. "Last I heard Asher here wanted to kill me."

 

Asher chuckled. “Then you should be glad the Council turned me down. Shall we go now?” he waved at the Jeep elegantly and Anita hesitated.

 

"Let me test my understanding. Is Asher going to ride in the car with us to the meeting?" Anita asked.

 

"I must, to give you directions," Asher said.

 

"Then lean against the Jeep,” she ordered.

 

He frowned at Anita in an amused, condescending sort of way. "Excuse me?"

 

"I don't care if you're the second coming of the Antichrist, you can't sit behind me in my own car until I know you're not carrying a weapon."

 

"Ma petite, he is a vampire. If he is sitting behind you in a car, he is close enough to kill you without a gun."

 

Anita shook her head. "You're right. I know you're right, but the point isn't logic, Jean-Claude. The point is that I simply can't let him in the car behind me without knowing what's under the coat. I just can't." It was true. Paranoid, but still true.

 

Jean-Claude knew her better than to argue. "Very well, ma petite.Asher would you be so kind as to face towards the Jeep."

 

Asher smiled brilliantly at them, flashing fang. "You want to pat me down? I could rip you into pieces with my bare hands, and you're worried I have a gun?" He chuckled, a low, skin-prickling sound. "That is so very cute."

 

"Just do it, please." He turned to face the Jeep, still laughing softly. "Hands on the hood, feet apart." She got her gun back out and pressed the barrel into his spine, feeling him stiffen in reaction.

 

"You are serious about this."

 

"Absolutely," she told him. "Feet further apart." He shifted, but it wasn't enough. Anita kicked his feet apart until his balance was off-centre and started searching him one-handed.

 

"Dominant, very dominant. Does she like to be on top?" Asher teased them, unable to help himself. "Slower, slower. Hasn't Jean-Claude taught you not to rush?" He drew in a breath at the appropriate moment. "Oooh, that's nice."

 

Anita stepped back and put the gun away again. "You can stand up now."

 

He stayed against the car. "Don't you need to strip-search me?"

 

"In your dreams.”

 

He stood, smoothing his coat back into place. "You have no idea what I dream, Anita." He dreamt of nothing but darkness, ever since Harry’s end of their bond had gone silent and dark.

 

"Shall we go?" Jean-Claude said.

 

"Are you so eager to throw your life away?" Asher asked. The anger returned with a rush, chasing out the amused teasing gallant. Was he really that eager to die? He couldn’t protect them, not form those who had come.

 

"The council will not kill me tonight," Jean-Claude said.

 

"Are you so sure?"

 

"It is their own laws that have forbidden those of us in the United States to fight amongst ourselves until the law has passed or failed to pass in Washington. The council wants us to remain legal in this country. If they break their own rules, no one else will obey them."

 

Asher turned full face into the light. "There are worse things than death, Jean-Claude."

 

Jean-Claude sighed. "I did not desert you, Asher. What can I say to convince you of the truth? You can taste the truth in my words. I came to you as soon as I knew."

 

"You have had centuries to convince yourself of what you want the truth to be, Jean-Claude. Wanting it to be true doesn't make it so." Jean-Claude still looked the same, the same black hair and dark blue eyes, but he was also different, more settled, comfortable in his own skin. He was the Master of a city now, more powerful than ever. And it hurt to keep his distance from his one-time lover. Would he ever know Jean-Claude like that again? Would he want to?

 

"So be it, Asher. But I would undo whatever you think I have done, if I could. I would bring her back if I could."

 

Asher held up his hand as if he could push the thought away. "No, no, no! You killed her. You let her die. You let her burn to death. I felt her die, Jean-Claude. I was her master. She was so afraid. To the last she thought you would come save her. I was her master and I know that her last words were your name." Asher spat out, unable to help the knee jerk reaction. It still hurt to think of her death, but he knew why she had called for Jean-Claude and not him.

 

Jean-Claude turned his back on Asher. The other vampire closed the distance between them in two striding steps. He grabbed Jean-Claude's arm and swung him around. The street light showed tears on Jean-Claude's face. He was crying for a woman who had been dead over two hundred years. It was a long time for tears. "You never told me that before," Jean-Claude said softly.

 

Asher pushed him away hard enough that he stumbled. "Save your tears, Jean-Claude. You'll need them for yourself and for her. They've promised me my revenge." He made himself say the words even as he felt a soul deep pain at the sight of the tears. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him he wasn’t to blame, but he couldn’t.

 

Jean-Claude touched the back of his hand to the tears. "You can't kill her. They won't allow that."

 

Asher smiled, and it was most unpleasant. "I don't want her life, Jean-Claude. I want your pain." He walked around Anita, circling like a shark. She moved with him and knew he was too close. If he rushed her, she’d never get the gun out in time. "You've finally given me what I need to hurt you, Jean-Claude. You love someone else at last. Love is never free, Jean-Claude. It is the most expensive emotion we have, and I am going to see that you pay in full." He stood in front of Jean-Claude, hands in fists by his side. He was trembling with the effort not to strike out, at least in their eyes, when in fact he was fighting not to reach out to Jean-Claude.

 

Anita stepped between them and then took a step forward. Asher was either going to have to step back or they'd be touching. He stepped back, staring down at her as if she'd just appeared. He'd forgotten her for just a second. "Love isn't the most expensive emotion, Asher," she told him, taking another step forward and he retreated another step. "Hate is. Because hate will eat you up inside and destroy you, long before it kills you."

 

"Very philosophical," he answered.

 

"Philosophy's great," I said. "But remember this: don't ever threaten us again. Because if you do, I'll kill you. Because I don't give a fuck about your tortured past. Now, shall we go?"

 

Asher stared at me for a few heartbeats. "By all means. I cannot wait to introduce you to the council,” he said it even though he dreaded doing so. Even after all these years he still loved Jean-Claude and he did not want anything to happen to him anymore.

 

`````````

Pain, his whole world existed of pain and coldness. There was nothing else in the darkness….was there? No, there was something, someone he had to fight to survive for but who? But then the pain became worse again and all thought was gone.

 

Sightless green eyes fluttered open briefly but since no one was in the hospital room it went unremarked.

 

TBC…..


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Milly Spears was a good nurse and a competent witch but walking into the long term secured wing and finding the hospitals most important patient gone would be enough to startle anyone. She froze, staring at the empty bed and then moved to the attached bathroom only to find it as empty as the room which should be impossible. Even if he had woken he shouldn’t have been able to make it to the bathroom alone let alone out of the room. She shook her head and took a deep breath before hitting the alarm. They had to find him before he hurt himself further trying to move around. Soon the hospital was flooded with Aurors, all searching for the missing hero. Losing him would not do St Mungo’s reputation any good. So much for a good first week at work for poor Milly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry collapsed in the front hallway of Grimmauld Place, unable to go any further. Every muscle was screaming in protest from moving at all and his head was spinning. Maybe sneaking out wasn’t the brightest of ideas but he preferred the school infirmary to the hospital, and he would rather heal on his own over both options. It took several more hours to drag himself upstairs to bed, wishing Dobby was still around, he’d even put up with Kreacher at the moment. Maybe he needed to find a new House Elf? Harry curled up under the musty covers and fell asleep, magic working hard to finish healing him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher froze in shock as he felt something from the Marks for the first time in almost a year. He closed his eyes and focused but once again there was nothing and pale hands clenched into fists. What had happened to Harry? Why wouldn’t he respond? He didn’t dare ask his Sire or the Council or try and contact the wizarding world himself. He didn’t want anyone to know about Harry being his servant or the power he had gained from the teen until Harry was safe at his side. Teen….Harry wasn’t really a teenager anymore was he? Asher shook those thoughts off and blanked his expression to deal with the others as he entered the room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Harry woke at least he no longer hurt. He blinked up at the ornate ceiling and sighed, forcing himself to push back the covers and sit up. He stretched slowly and then smiled when nothing hurt, before standing up and moving to the ensuite to shower for the first time in who knew how long. He stayed under the hot water for ages, scrubbing his skin and hair, before finally getting out and getting dressed. He headed downstairs and dug around in the kitchen for something edible before sitting down with the massive pile of Daily Prophet’s that had piled up in the hall, to see how long it had been and what he had missed. Ten months? How was that possible? Asher must be going crazy with worry!

 

The more he read the angrier he got. At least now he knew where Ron was, the cowardly bastard was soaking up the wizarding worlds praise for helping vanquish Voldemort when he hadn’t been anywhere near the battle. Thankfully there was still Hermione’s threat to Skeeter, he would contact her and give her the real story, not for his own sake but for Hermione and all the others who had given their lives for freedom. At least it seemed like the ministry was trying to make things better, removing the most blatantly bigoted laws that people like Umbridge had passed. Kingsley was definitely a far better Minister than any Harry had dealt with before. But he felt reluctant to contact the man since he didn’t plan on sticking around. He was Asher’s Human Servant and he knew it weakened the vampire to not have him around. He also knew the opinions on ‘dark creatures’, still flourishing despite the actions of people like Remus during the war. What would they say if they knew he was a Human Servant?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kingsley looked at the note on his desk and pulled out his wand, scanning it, but it came back negative, so he carefully opened it. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the handwriting within. He sat down, feeling utterly relieved though a little annoyed. He called the Auror department to order them to stand down and cancel the search. Harry would reveal himself when he wished to.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher watched Jean-Claude and Anita from the tree line, missing Harry all the more as he watched them just being together in the kitchen of her home. The more he observed them together the more he understood what his old friend saw in the Executioner. There was more to her than her reputation He had learnt nothing more about why the Council was in St Louis and he was very worried for the younger vampire. When the time came, could he afford to stand with him? Old friendship and love demanded he should and yet….he now had his own servant to think of. Although he had the feeling Harry would survive his death with everything else the young wizard had survived in his short life. Asher took one more look and then took to the air, making his way back to the Circus quickly, he needed to be back before sun rise.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rita entered the room, curious about the message she had received. Seated at the table was a hooded figure and she felt a flare of nervousness but then the door shut behind her and the man lowered his hood, making her gasp in shock. “Harry Potter.”

 

“Take a seat Rita, unless you don’t want an exclusive?” he asked and she rushed over to sit opposite him, pulling out parchment and quill, a normal dictation one. She knew this story was going to be juicy enough without embellishment.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry walked the streets curiously; he would head towards where he could sense Asher closer to sunset, for now he was happy to explore the foreign city. Hearing a soft noise he hesitated and then ducked into an alley, moving utterly silently in the shadows as he approached a group of men. He saw them standing over something…..or someone and felt his blood begin to boil as he realised what was happening. Magic crackled under his skin as he strode towards them, just managing to keep from drawing his wand or sword. “Leave him alone,” Harry commanded, and the group turned before relaxing and chuckling as they took him in. He knew he didn’t look all that dangerous, slender and barely five foot eleven in height, black hair down to his shoulders, pale from the months in hospital but looks could be very misleading. Harry moved, grabbing the nearest man and twisting his arm around, hearing the bone snap even as he pushed the man away. The others stared in shock before moving and Harry shook his head, moving with the ease of a Quidditch player and the extra power granted to him by the Marks.

 

Soon the group was down and groaning and he moved towards their victim, at first glance he assumed it was a girl but on second glance he realised it was a male despite the long auburn hair. Harry knelt down and gently rolled him over.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nathaniel bit back a cry of pain, barely able to remain conscious due to his injuries. He liked pain, but this was more than normal. He’d already taken a beating earlier in the night from his ‘job’, then this group had shoved him in the alley to beat. He tensed in anticipation of more pain only to find gentle hands smoothing his hair back off his face. He blinked and struggled to focus, looking up into concerned green eyes.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now little kitten,” his rescuer whispered, and Nathaniel’s eyes slid shut in exhausted sleep, unable to fight it anymore.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry studied the badly injured young man, able to sense the beast within him, some sort of cat. How could a shifter let humans do so much damage to him? Kneeling beside him Harry directed his magic into the wounds to speed there healing before he lost too much more blood. He grimaced when he realised he was seeing bone and a bit of intestine. Harry gently lifted the wounded teen into his arms and then vanished, reappearing in his hotel room where he placed the slightly younger male on the bed. He grabbed his potions kit from his bags and went to work, grateful to Hermione for her forethought in teaching him more about healing potions while they had been on the run. He felt a little bad for using all the white linens to tend to him but he could always transfigure something into replacements later. By the time the sun began to set Harry was sure his patient would survive.

 

He slipped him some Dreamless Sleep potion and then went into the bathroom to shower and change into something more appropriate for seeing his ‘Master’ again. He tied back his lengthening hair, ensured his Head of House Rings were visible, before slipping into black dragonhide pants and a deep green silk shirt with a matching knee length dragonhide coat over it all. He looked at his reflection and smirked; the coat may not be as long as a robe but it did a fair impression of the way Snape’s robes once billowed. His wand went in its holster on his right arm and his sword at his hip, hidden from muggle sight. Checking his patient one last time he left the hotel and headed towards where he knew Asher was, making sure to let no hint of his presence slip through the Marks. He smiled softly at the thought of how surprised Asher would be when he appeared. He was looking forward to seeing him again after so long apart, he had so much to tell him.

 

_TBC…._


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

 

Asher walked out in the middle of the scene. His hair had been pulled back in a tight braid. His hair was still nearly the colour of the metallic thread in the tablecloth, an unearthly colour even if he'd been human. The hair pulled back left the scars on his face naked. It was hard not to look at them, hard not to stare. The rest of the outfit didn't make it any easier. His naked upper body was a wonderment of contrasts. It was like his face, half angelic beauty, halfmelted nightmare. His pants were black leather with a line of bare flesh showing from hip to mid-calf, where boots covered the rest. The flesh glimpsed on the right side of his thigh was scarred. The scars seemed to stop about mid-thigh. It left the big question. Had his torturers made him a eunuch or left him whole? It was like a car crash. You wanted to know, and you didn't.

 

"Jean-Claude, Anita, so good of you to join us," he made the polite words a mockery, filling them with a hissing warmth of threat.

 

"Your presence is the same pleasure it has always been," Jean-Claude replied. Those words were blank, utterly neutral, compliment or snide putdown. It was the listener's choice.

 

Asher glided towards them, a smile curling his perfect lips. Again both sides of his mouth worked. The muscles were still whole underneath all the scars. He moved to stand directly in front of Anita. He was about two steps closer than was comfortable, but she didn't back up or complain. She just met his smile with one of her own. Neither smile touched their eyes. "Do you like my outfit, Anita?"

 

"A little aggressive, don't you think?"

 

He traced a fingertip down the lace at her waist. The fingertip slid inside the open lace, touching her bare skin. It brought a small gasp from her throat. "You can touch me, anywhere you like," he said.

 

Anita moved his hand. "I can't return the offer, sorry."

 

"I think you can," the Traveler said.

 

She looked at him. "No, I can't."

 

"Jean-Claude was very clear on your rules," the Traveler said. "Asher needs to feed. It is within the rules for him to feed off of you, Anita. He would prefer to sink something else into you, but he will have to be content with fangs."

 

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

 

"Ma petite," Jean-Claude said softly.

Anita didn't like the way he said her name. She turned, and one look was enough. "You have got to be kidding me."

 

He stepped close, taking her to one side. "The guidelines you gave me said nothing against sharing blood."

 

She stared up at him. "Do you really want him to feed off of me?"

 

He shook his head. "It is not a matter of want, ma petite. But if they cannot torture us or rape us, we leave them little else."

 

"If you wish to trade back one of my wereleopards," Padma spoke up, "Vivian, perhaps, I would grant you safe passage for the return of my so sweet Vivian."

 

Fernando entered the room as if on cue. He was bruised but walking, more's the pity. He was wearing a jewelled vest and something like harem pants. The Arabian Nights maybe, instead of a maharaja.

 

"Did Fernando tell you he raped her?" Anita looked from son to father.

 

"I know what my son has done."

 

"That doesn't spoil her for you?" she asked.

 

Padma looked at her. "What I do with her once she is mine again is no concern of yours, human."

 

"No way," Anita almost snapped her answer to him.

 

"Then you have no choice. You must feed one of us. If there is one among us who would please you more, someone . . . less hideous, we could arrange something. Perhaps I could take you myself. Among our own people only Yvette finds Asher attractive, but then her tastes have always run to the strange and grotesque."

 

Asher's face betrayed nothing, but she knew he'd heard. He was meant to hear. He'd spent the last two centuries being treated like a circus freak. No wonder he was cranky.

 

"I'd let Asher sink the whole thing into me before I'd let you touch me,” Anita raised her head, defiant and surprise showed for a heartbeat on Padma's face, then arrogance. But he hadn't liked the insult. Goody.

 

"Perhaps before the night is over, Anita, you will get your wish."

 

Not comforting, but Asher was having trouble looking at her, as if he were afraid. Not of her, exactly, but that this was some elaborate game to hurt him. He had that casual tension that victims get when they are slapped too often for too many different things.

 

Jean-Claude whispered, "Thank you, ma petite ."

 

Anita thought he was relieved, like he'd thought she might go down in flames rather than submit. Before Padma had made his little joke, she would have put up more of a fight. She was going to do this. If she drew the line here and refused, that meant they fought them. They would lose. If donating a little blood would keep them all alive come morning, she could spare it.

 

A leopard screamed. It raised the hairs on her arms. Two leopards padded into the room, jewelled collars sparkling around their necks. The black one, Elizabeth, Anita assumed, snarled at her as they went past. The leopards were just leopard-size, not as tall as a Great Dane but longer. They paced like velvet over muscle, their energy and anger filling the room, prickling along the other shapeshifters like a drug. The leopards sprawled at Padma's feet.

 

Anita felt Richard's power swell. It flowed out of him in a soothing wash, willing the leopards quiet, calling them back to human form.

 

Padma frowned, "No, no, they are mine. I will keep them in whatever form I choose, however long I choose."

 

"They will begin to lose human characteristics," Richard argued. "Elizabeth is a nurse. She cannot do her job if she has fangs or eyes that do not change back."

 

"She has no other job than to serve me," Padma said.

 

Richard took a step forward. Jean-Claude touched his shoulder. "He is baiting us, mon ami."

 

Richard shook his hand off, but nodded. "I don't think the Master of Beasts could stop me if I forced them back to human form."

 

"Is that a challenge?" Padma asked.

 

"The wereleopards don't belong to you, Richard," Anita told him.

 

"These two don't belong to anybody," he said.

 

"They can be mine if they want to be," Anita said.

 

"No," Padma denied. "No, I will give up nothing else. No one else to you." He stepped back against the wall, dragging Gideon with him by the jewelled collar. Thomas followed almost as closely. "Asher take her."

 

Asher tried to grab her arm, but she backed up. "Hold your horses. Hasn't anyone told you anticipation adds to the experience?"

 

"I have been anticipating this for over two hundred years, ma cherie. If anticipation adds, then it will be wondrous indeed."

 

She stepped away from his eager eyes and went to Jean-Claude. "Any advice?"

 

"He will try to make it rape, ma petite." He stopped her before she could say anything. "Not actual rape, but the effect is surprisingly similar. Make it a seduction, if you can. Turn necessity into a pleasure. It will be the last thing he expects, and it will unnerve him."

 

"How unnerved?" she asked.

 

"That will depend, I think, upon how strong your nerve is."

 

Anita glanced back at Asher. The eagerness on his face was frightening. She was sorry he'd been picked on for centuries, but it wasn't her fault. "I don't think it's that good."

 

Richard had been listening and came close enough to whisper, "You're donating blood to one vampire, what's one more?"

 

"Ma petite and I do not have to share blood to share power," Jean-Claude said.

 

Richard frowned at him, then at her. "Still holding back? Don't you know how to give yourself completely to anyone?"

 

Jean-Claude's face was very neutral, blank and beautiful. Anita looked from his impassive face to Richard's angry one, and shook her head. "If I could find someone else to fill our third spot, I would, Richard. But we're stuck with each other, so stop being such an ass." She pushed past him hard enough for him to stumble, and it was all she could do not to slap him as she went by. Being nasty in private was one thing. Doing it in front of the bad guys was against the rules.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher dragged her to a corner, and the others gathered around on the floor. He jerked her roughly against him, one hand in her hair controlling her head. He kissed Anita roughly enough to bruise unless she opened my mouth. He had to make it a good show, he could not let anyone know he had no desire to harm her. He ran a hand up the side of her dress as they kissed, shocked when she deepened it, running her tongue between his fangs without nicking herself. It would be so easy to loose himself in the kiss, but he pulled back instead, had to keep up the act.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anita perfected the art of French kissing a vampire without bleeding, and apparently she was good at it because Asher drew back first. There was a look of astonishment, total and complete. He couldn't have looked more surprised if she’d slapped him. No, less surprised. He expected the slap. Jean-Claude was right. If she could just out manoeuvre Asher, be bolder than he was, he might never sink fang into her. It was worth a try. She didn't even let Jean-Claude feed off of her. Anita wasn't sure it was the lesser evil, but a girl had to draw the line somewhere.

 

Asher put his face so near hers; their noses almost touched. "Look at me, girl, look at me. You don't want to touch this."

 

The startling pale blue of his eyes, almost a white-blue, framed by golden eyelashes, was lovely, so she concentrated on the eyes. "Undo your hair," she told him.

 

He pushed her away from him, hard enough that she stumbled. She was pissing him off, stealing his revenge. Can't rape the willing. Anita went to him, stalking around him, half wishing for the heels Jean-Claude had wanted her to wear. Asher's back was pure and untouched. Only a few dribbling scars where the holy water had trailed down his side. She ran her hands up that smooth skin, and he jumped as if she'd bit him. He whirled, grabbing her arms, holding her away from him. He searched her face almost frantically. Whatever he saw, it didn't please him. He moved his hands upward until he held her wrists, then placed one of her hands on the scarred side of his chest. "It's easy to close your eyes and pretend. Easy to touch that which is not spoiled." He pressed her hand against the rough ridges that had been his chest. "This is the reality. This is what I live with every night, what I will live with for all eternity, what he did to me."

 

Anita stepped in close, pressing her upper arm against the scars, as well as her hands. The skin was rough, ridged, like frozen, fleshy water. She looked up into his face from inches away, and said, "Jean-Claude did not do this to you. Men who are long dead did this to you." She rose up on tiptoe and kissed his scarred cheek.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher closed his eyes, and a single tear slid from his eye to trail down that rough cheek. He felt her kiss the tear away, and when he opened his eyes, they were suddenly startlingly close. He wanted to hold her close, to truly kiss her, but she was not his. He had not seen such acceptance of his scars since his Harry, but he could tell Anita was physically attracted to him. He forced back more tell-tale tears or tremors.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In his eyes Anita saw a fear, loneliness, a need so overwhelming that it had eaten his heart as surely as the holy water had eaten his skin. She wanted to take away the hurt she saw in his eyes. She wanted to hold him in her arms until the pain eased. She realised in that moment that it wasn't her, it was Jean-Claude. He wanted to heal Asher's pain. He wanted to take away that awful emptiness . She looked at Asher through a film of emotions that she'd never had for him, a patina of nostalgia for better nights, of love and joy and warm bodies in the cold darkness. She kissed her way down his chin, careful to touch only the scars, ignoring the perfect skin as she'd ignored the wounded skin earlier. Strangely, his neck was whole, untouched. She kissed his collar bone and its white ridge of scars. His hands eased but didn't release her. She pulled out of his grip as she moved down his body, one soft kiss at a time. She ran her tongue across his belly where it vanished into his pants, he shuddered. She moved to the open skin on his hip and worked down. When the scars ended at mid-thigh, so did she.

 

Anita stood, and he watched her, watched her, almost afraid of what she would do next. She had to stand on tiptoe to reach behind him to the braid of his hair. It would have been easier from behind, but he'd have taken it as a rejection. She couldn't turn away from the scars, not even if that wasn't what she was doing at all. She loosened the braid, separating the strands of hair, then had to lean her body against his just to steady herself while she combed her fingers through the golden strands. There was something very personal to touching a person's hair in the right situation. She took her time, enjoying the feel of it, the extraordinary colour, the thick richness of it between her fingers. When his hair fell in waves around his shoulders, she lowered herself flat-footed. Her calves were cramped, too long on point. She put into my eyes what she saw, that he was beautiful.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher kissed her on the forehead, a light touch. He held her against him for a moment, then stepped back. "I cannot capture you with my eyes. Without that or the throes of passion, it would only cause you pain. I can feed on anyone. What I saw in your face, no one else could give me." He looked out at Jean-Claude. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Asher stepped out of the circle, and she made her way back to Jean-Claude. He forced himself to breath normally, to give no more sign of how deeply she had affected him. Part of him wished he had met her before Jean-Claude, that she would love him as she loved Jean-Claude. Perhaps one day, he would find someone like her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anita sat down beside Jean-Claude, knees tucked under, skirt smoothed back. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead as Asher had done. She wondered if he was trying to taste Asher's mouth on her skin. The thought didn't bother her. Maybe it should have, but she didn't ask him, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 

The Traveler came to his feet as if by magic, just suddenly standing. "I don't think we could be more astonished if Anita had conjured a dragon from thin air. She has tamed our Asher and paid no blood for it." He glided to the open floor space. "Yvette is not so easily sated." He smiled at her as she rose to her feet. "Are you, my dear?"

 

She ran her hands through Jason's hair as she glided past. He jumped as if she'd stung him, which amused the hell out of her. She was still laughing when she turned with a swoosh of white skirts and held her arms out to him. "Come to me, Jason."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher remained silently off to the side as Anita went with the young wolf, helping to calm him while Yvette had her fun. He felt the rise of power and was amazed by what this triumvirate could do. He wondered what it would be like if he and Harry could find a third. And then the it was the Uflric’s turn to face Padma and Asher almost shook his head at the wolf’s confidence, Padma was playing with him. The young man almost shifted but then Anita stepped in once again to help him, Lupa to his Ulfric, but Padma would not yield.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padma's power rode over them like a tank, a tank with a spiked tread. Anita and Richard screamed, and Jean-Claude screamed with them. Blood poured from his mouth in a red rush, and she knew what Padma had done, she'd felt him try to do it to her. He'd shoved his power into Jean-Claude and opened it, burst something inside of him. Jean-Claude fell to his knees, blood spattering the white shirt. Anita was on my feet without thinking, standing between Padma and Jean-Claude. The power burned along her skin; her anger fed it as if it truly were a beast.

 

"Get out of my way, human, or I will kill you first, and then your master."

 

It was like standing inside an invisible wall of fire and pain to be this close to Padma now. He'd weakened Richard, then her, done something to the marks. Without them, Jean-Claude could not win. She stopped fighting the energy inside her, she embraced it, fed it, and it spilled out of her mouth in a laugh that raised the hairs on her arms. It wasn't her laugh. It was a laugh she'd never thought to hear this side of hell.

 

Padma grabbed her, a hand on each arm, lifting her off my feet. "I am allowed to kill you if you interfere with a duel."

 

She kissed him, a soft brush of lips.

 

He was so startled for a second, he just froze; then he kissed her back, locking his arms behind her back, still with her feet dangling off the ground. He raised his face enough to say, "Even if you fuck me here and now, it won't save him."

 

That laugh spilled from her lips, and she felt a darkness fill her eyes. That cold, white part of her where there was nothing but static and silence, the place where she killed, opened up inside her head, and Raina filled it. She locked her arms around Padma's neck and kissed his mouth. She shoved the power into him like a sword. His body stiffened, arms opening, but she was holding on now. His heart was slick and heavy. It beat against the power like a fish in a net. She crushed the power around it. He fell to his knees and screamed into her mouth. Blood flowed in a warm gush, filling her mouth with the warm salty rush of it. Hands pulled at her, tried to tear her away from Padma. Anita clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck. "Back off or I'll shatter his heart. Back off now!"

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher watched in shock and awe as Anita brought the Master of Beasts to his knees while his servants tried to pull her off. How did she wield such power? Was this her necromancy or something else? Asher felt Padma’s power rise as the Council member gasped.

 

"I will kill you before I die, Lupa."

 

"Are you still a good Hindu?" she asked, and Asher almost frowned in confusion, what was she implying? "How much bad karma have you accumulated this turn of the wheel?"

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Harry walked silently through the underground hallways, able to feel that something wasn’t right. He was following the Marks towards Asher, but there was no way a Master Vampire’s resting place should be so empty even at night when said Master was awake and able to defend himself. The Circus of the Damned, not what he had expected to find as a vampire home, but the underground levels were definitely easy to defend and likely to confuse an invader. Something was very wrong, and these defences had obviously not been enough. Then again for Asher to be in America it was likely that he was on Council business and he would not be alone. So their secret was soon to be out but that didn’t matter to him, Asher’s safety did.

 

He turned a corner and paused in surprise before moving to kneel beside the downed leopard. He gently ran his fingers through the thick pelt, letting his magic seep into the wounded shifter. Fur flowed and receded under his magic, bones shifting quickly back to human revealing a young man with blonde hair and glassy blue eyes. “It’s okay, you’ll be alright,” Harry soothed, moving a hand to the blonde hair to gently stroke it, keeping him calm.

 

“Ple…ase…”

 

“Shh, just rest,” Harry urged quietly.

 

“Help…them…” He begged and Harry nodded.

 

“Sleep kitten, I’ll help your Pard and everyone else I can,” he promised and blue eyes closed in exhaustion. Harry set up a notice-me-not charm around him as well as some others for safety before moving on at a quicker pace. Why did he keep finding injured wereleopards today? He heard a commotion ahead and sped up, knowing that was where Asher was. A few silent spells and he vanished from sight, hearing and smell. He didn’t want to be noticed until he figured out what was going on.

 

He slipped into the large room that seemed to actually be some sort of cave that had been done up rather fancily. He smiled softly as he saw Asher all dressed up, well actually he was half naked, his scars on prominent display and his face hidden by his hair. He’d never seen Asher dressed like that before but wow, if he didn’t see Asher as a best friend and older brother… his eyes moved to the middle of the circle, taking in the dark haired woman who was holding a bleeding vampire while two people tried to pull her off. There was another man collapsed beside her and then a dark haired vampire just outside the circle, blood down the front of his white shirt. He recognised him instantly from Asher’s memories. The woman wrapped around the vampire felt like death. He’d felt something like it before though far less powerful from Tom, but this woman was the real thing, a necromancer. There hadn’t been a true necromancer in centuries, thanks in part to the vampires killing them off whenever one appeared. If the vampires didn’t get them, the magical world did. So it was amazing she had survived to adulthood.

 

"What would you do to save yourself, Padma? What would you give? Who would you give?" The woman asked, this had to be Anita Blake.

 

Padma…ah, the Council member known as the Master of Beasts. Harry wondered if he could influence an animagus in any way.

 

Padma whispered back to her, "Anything."

 

"Anyone?" She pressed and Harry knew he was missing a lot of what was going on.

 

Jean-Claude was sitting up, cradled in the previously collapsed man’s arms, he felt a canine, had to be their third. "It is still a duel until one is dead. It is within our rights to insist on finishing this."

 

"Are you so eager to die?" Another vampire asked, he looked barely dead and yet felt very old…the Traveler maybe? "The death of one is the death of all." He stood above the locals

and a little back, as if he didn't want to be too closely associated with them.

 

"That is a question for Padma to answer, not me," Jean-Claude said.

 

"What is your price?" Padma asked.

 

"No more punishment for Oliver's death. He lost a duel; it is as simple as that." Jean-Claude coughed, and more blood spattered from his lips.

 

"Agreed," Padma said.

 

"Agreed," the Traveler said.

 

"I never wanted them dead because of the Earthmover's death," Yvette said. "Agreed."

 

Asher said, "The Earthmover earned his death. Agreed." Harry moved closer, brushing Asher’s hand with his and he felt the vampire tense slightly, so he lowered his shields slightly.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher felt a hand bush his but there was no one there and then…he fought to keep his face blank as he felt Harry. He was here…how was he here, why? He felt the Marks open between them, felt stronger and calmer than he had since the last time he had seen Harry. He refocused on the rest of the room even as he curled his fingers around Harry’s, holding his hand.

 

Jean-Claude held his hand out to Anita. "Come, ma petite. We have our safety."

 

She shook my head, laying a kiss on Padma's forehead, gentle, chaste. "I promised Sylvie that everyone who raped her would die."

 

Asher felt Harry’s grip tighten at that, not surprising with his character. Then again, Asher found rape despicable too.

 

Padma's body jerked, reaction at last. "The woman you can have, but not my son."

 

"Do you agree to that, Traveler? You, who Liv calls master now. Do you give her up so easily?"

 

"Will you kill him if I refuse?" he asked.

 

"I gave Sylvie my word," Anita answered. 

 

"Then Liv is yours to do with as you see fit."

 

"Master," she said.

 

"Silence," the Traveler said.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"See, Liv, they're just monsters." Anita stared down into Padma's bloody face and watched fear fill his eyes like water pouring into a glass. She watched him look into her face and see the emptiness. No, for the first time she wanted to kill. Not for revenge, or safety, or even her word, but just because she could. Because in some dark part of her it would be a pleasure to crush his heart and watch dark blood pour from him. She'd have liked to blame it on Raina's munin, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was just her. Maybe it always had been. Hell, maybe it was one of the boys. She didn't know and it didn't matter. She let the thought fill her face and eyes. She let Padma see, and fear filled his face, his eyes, because he understood. "I want Fernando," she said softly.

 

"He is my son."

 

"Someone must die for his crimes, Padma. I would rather it were him, but if you won't give him to me, then I'll take you in his place."

 

"No," Yvette said. "We have been more than generous here. We have let you kill a council member and go unpunished. We have given you back your traitor and our new toy. We owe you nothing else."

 

Anita looked at Padma, but she spoke for the Traveler's ears. "If you had just insulted the vampires of this city, then it would be over, and you would owe us nothing. But we are lukoi and not vampires. You called our Geri to your hand and she came. You tried to break her, and when she would not bend you tortured her. You tortured her when you knew it would not give you the lukoi. You dishonoured her for no reason, other than that you could. You did it because you expected no reprisal. The Master of Beasts thought our pack was beneath notice. Pawns in a larger game." She released his heart, because if she hadn't, the munin would have killed him. She shoved the power deeper into him, she shoved it hard and fast until he screamed. Gideon and Thomas echoed the scream. Padma collapsed backwards onto the floor with her riding his body. She rose up, hands flat over his chest, legs straddling his body. "We are the Thronos Rokke, the Throne Rock people, and we are no one's pawns."

 

Fernando knelt just outside the circle. "Father," he said.

 

"His life or yours, Padma. His life or yours."

 

Padma closed his eyes and whispered, "His."

 

"Father! You can't give me to her. To them!"

 

"Your word of honour that he is ours to punish as we see fit, even unto death," I said.

 

Padma nodded. "My word."

 

Damian, Jason, and Rafael just suddenly appeared around Fernando. He reached out to his father. "I am your son."

 

Padma would not look at him. Even when Anita crawled off him, he curled on his side away from Fernando.

 

She wiped blood off her chin with the back of her hand. The munin was leaving, draining away. She could taste blood all the way down. She rolled onto her side and threw up. Blood did not improve the second time around. Jean-Claude reached out to her and she went to him. The moment his cool hand touched hers, she felt better. Not a lot, but some. Richard's hand touched her face gently. She let them draw her into the circle of their arms. Jean-Claude seemed to gain strength just from her touch. He sat up a little straighter. She glanced over to find Gideon and Thomas doing much the same with Padma. Blood poured from all of

them, but only Padma's eyes were still haunted by fear. She'd pushed him to the edge of the abyss. Pushed them both. She'd been raised Catholic and she wasn't sure there were enough Hail Marys in the world to cover what was happening to her lately.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry felt sick but this was the world he had joined by letting Asher mark him. To survive it he was going to have to be more Slytherin than Gryffindor, just like the war. So much for hoping he could leave that mindset behind. He knew Asher would shield him as best he could, but he didn’t want to be a liability or weakness. He watched as the young man and female vampire were dragged away and felt Asher’s thumb rub gently on the back of his hand, offering comfort without letting anyone else know he was there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yvette stepped into the silence left after they were dragged away. She was smiling and lovely, fresh and beautiful on Jason's blood and their mingled power. "Jean-Claude must still answer for his traitorous ways," she said.

 

"What are you babbling about?" the Traveler demanded.

 

"My master, Morte d' Amour, has accused him of trying to start another council in this country. A council that will steal our power and make us but laughable puppets."

 

The Traveler waved it away. "Jean-Claude is guilty of many things but that is not one of them."

 

Yvette smiled, and the smile was enough. She was going to say something bad. "What say you, Padma? If he is a traitor, then we can execute him for it. He can be an example to all others who would dare usurp the council's power."

 

Padma was still on the ground, cradled in the arms of his two servants. He still wasn't feeling too good. He stared at their little group. They were still huddled on the floor, too. The six of them were not going to be dancing tonight. The look in Padma's eyes said it all. Anita had humiliated him, scared the hell out of him, and forced him to give up his only son to sure death. He smiled, and it wasn't pretty. "If they are traitors, then they must be punished."

 

"Padma," the Traveler said, "you know this is false."

 

"I did not say they were traitors, Traveler. I said if they were traitors. If they are traitors, then they must be punished. Even you must agree to that."

 

"But they are not traitors," the Traveler said.

 

"I use my master's proxy to call a vote," Yvette said. "I think I know what three of the votes will be."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher let go of Harry’s hand and moved to stand near Jean-Claude’s group. "They are not traitors, Yvette. To say so is a lie." He glanced down at his once lover and let him see the truth in his eyes.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean-Claude stared up at Asher, was this how he would get his revenge? But then he accused Yvette of lying and their eyes met. He took in an unsteady breath as he saw the emotions in pale blue eyes, understanding, forgiveness, longing, loneliness….what was going on? Surely Anita had not caused such a change?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lies are very interesting things. Don't you think . . . Harry?" She held out her hand as if it were a signal and Harry the bartender joined her.

 

Anita didn't think she could be surprised anymore tonight. She was wrong.

 

"I see that you know Harry," Yvette said.

 

"The police are looking for you, Harry," Anita told him.

 

"I know," he said. At least he had trouble meeting her eyes. Didn't make her feel much better, but a little.

 

"I knew Harry was one of your line," Jean-Claude said, "but he is truly one of yours."

 

"Oui."

 

"What is the meaning of this, Yvette?" the Traveler said.

 

"Harry leaked the information to those awful fanatics so they would kill monsters."

 

"Why?" the Traveler asked.

 

"My question exactly," Anita glared at Harry.

 

"My master is frightened of change, like many of the old ones. Making us legal is the most sweeping change we've ever been threatened with. He fears it. He wants it stopped."

 

"Like Oliver," Anita spat angrily.

 

"Exactement."

 

"But the vampire killings didn't stop it," Anita argued. "If anything, it's given the pro-vamp lobby a boost."

 

"But now," she said, "we shall have our revenge, a revenge so bloody and awful that it will turn everyone against us."

 

"You cannot do this," the Traveler said.

 

"Padma has given me the key. The Master of the City is weak, his link to his servants weaker still. He would be easily killed now if someone would challenge him."

 

"You," the Traveler said, "you could challenge Jean-Claude, but you could never be Master of the City, Yvette. You will never have enough power on your own to be a master vampire. Your master's power has made you try to rise above your station."

 

"It is true that I will never be a master, but there is a master here who hates Jean-Claude and his servant. Asher." She said his name like it was planned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher looked at her, startled. He didn’t know what she had planned, and he had no interest in it. He stared down at Jean-Claude again, ignoring Anita’s start as he briefly met her eyes. "You want me to kill him while he is too weak to fight?" the very idea disgusted him, even if he had still hated him, he wouldn’t have done it. He felt Harry moving about the room and figured he was placing protections, just to be safe.

 

"Yes," she said, triumphant.

 

"No," Asher said, "I do not want Jean-Claude's place, not like this. Beating him in a far duel is one thing, but this is . . . treachery." Asher looked up and sneered at her.

 

"I thought you hated him," Yvette said, sounding almost bewildered.

 

"Honour means something to me." Asher finally said, still trying to not give everything away, not until he was sure how the rest of the Council would go, and until Harry had made the room as safe as possible. He had chosen his side, he understood now that he still loved Jean-Claude and would not let him die here.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Implying I suppose that it doesn't to me?" She shrugged. "You're right. If I could be master of this city, I would do it. But I could live another thousand years and I will never be a master. But it is not honour that stops you. It's her." She pointed at Anita. "There must be some alchemy in you that I do not see, Anita. You bewitch every vampire that comes near you and every shapeshifter."

 

"You've had a big taste and don't seem too taken with me," Anita offered.

 

"My tastes run to things even more exotic than you, animator."

 

"If Asher will not take the city as Master, then you cannot control the city's vampires. You cannot make them do some terrible deed to the humans," the Traveler said.

 

"I did not trust Asher's hatred to make our plan work. It would have been useful to have control of the city's vampires, but it is not necessary. The carnage has already begun," Yvette said.

 

They were all silent, staring at her, all of them thinking one thing. Anita said it out loud. "What do you mean, it's already begun?"

 

"Tell them, Warrick," she said. He shook his head. She sighed. "Fine, I will tell them. Warrick was a holy warrior before I found him. He could call the fire of God to his hands, couldn't you?"

 

He wouldn't look at any of them. He stood there, this huge figure in shining white, head down like a little boy who's been caught playing hooky.

 

"You set the fires in New Orleans and San Francisco, and here. Why no fires in Boston?" Anita asked.

 

"I told you I began to feel stronger the longer I was away from our shared master. In Boston I was still weak. It wasn't until New Orleans that I felt God's grace return to me for the first time in nearly a thousand years. I was drunk on it at first. I was deeply ashamed that I burned down a building. I did not mean to, but it felt so wonderful, so pure."

 

"I caught him at it," Yvette said. "I told him to do it other places, everywhere we went. I told him to kill people, but even torture wouldn't make him do that."

 

He did look up then. "I made sure no one was injured."

 

"You're a pyrokinetic," Anita said as the puzzle pieces fully clicked.

 

He frowned. "I was given a gift from God. It was the first sign of his favour to return to me. Before, I think I feared the Holy Fire. Feared it would destroy me. But I do not fear my own destruction now. She wishes me to use God's gifts for evil use. She wanted me to burn down your stadium with all the people inside tonight."

 

"Warrick, what have you done?" Anita stared at him in horror.

 

He whispered, "Nothing."

 

Yvette heard him. She was suddenly beside them, white skirts swinging. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "The entire point to burning the other buildings was to leave a trail of evidence that would culminate in tonight's little sacrifice. A little burnt  offering to our master. You burned the stadium as we planned." He shook his head, blue eyes wide, but not frightened. She hit him hard enough to leave her hand in a red outline on his cheek. "You holy-rolling bastard. You answer to the same master that I answer to. I will rot the skin from your bones for this." Warrick stood very straight. You could see him preparing for the torment to come. He stood shining and white and he looked like a holy warrior. There was a peace in his face that was lovely to look upon. Yvette's power surged forward, and Anita got just the faintest backwash. But Warrick stood there untouched, pure. Nothing happened. Yvette turned to all of us. "Who is helping him? Who is protecting

him from me?"

  
Anita realised what was happening. "No one's helping him, Yvette. He is a master vampire and you can't hurt him anymore."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched and listened as he warded the room to ensure the locals, Asher and himself would be as safe as possible. Were all old vampires entitled brats?

 

"What are you talking about? He is mine. Mine to do with as I see fit. He has always been mine." She sounded like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum.

 

"Not anymore," Anita smirked and Harry agreed with her.

 

Warrick smiled and it was beatific. "God has freed me from you, Yvette. He has finally forgiven me for my fall from grace. My lusting after your white flesh that led me to hell. I am free of it. I am free of you."

 

"No," she said. "No!" all that was missing was for her to stomp her foot.

 

"It seems our brother council member was limiting Warrick's powers," the Traveler said. "As he was giving you power, Yvette, he was keeping it from Warrick."

 

"This is not possible," she said. "We will burn this city to the ground and take credit for it. We will show them we are monsters."

 

"No, Yvette," Warrick said. "We will not."

 

"I don't need you for this," she said. "I can be monster enough on my own. I'm sure there is a reporter out there somewhere that I can embrace. I'll rot in front of his cameras, on him. I will not fail our master. I will be the monster he wants us to be. The monsters we truly are." She held out her hand to Harry the bartender. "Come, let us go find victims in very public places."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We cannot allow this," the Traveler said.

 

"No," Padma said. He pushed to his feet with Gideon and Thomas's help. "We cannot allow this."

 

"No," Warrick said, "we cannot allow her to tempt anyone else. It is enough."

 

"No, it is not enough. It will never be enough. I will find someone to take your place at my side, Warrick. I can make another of you. Someone who will serve me for all time."

 

He shook his head slowly. "I cannot allow you to steal another man's soul in my place. I will not ransom another man into the hell of your embrace."

 

"I thought it was hell you feared," Yvette sneered in disgust. "Centuries of worry that you'll roast in punishment for your crimes." She pouted at him, exaggerating her voice. "Centuries of listening to you whine about your purity and your fall from grace, and the punishment that awaited you."

 

"I no longer fear my punishment, Yvette."

 

"Because you think you've been forgiven," she said.

 

He shook his head. "Only God knows if I am truly forgiven, but if I am to be punished, then I will have earned it. As we all have. I cannot allow you to put another in my place."

 

She came to him, trailing fingers across his white tunic. I lost sight of her behind his broad back, and when she came back around she was rotting. She trailed decaying hands down his white suit leaving black and green globs, slimy trails like obscene slugs. She laughed at him with a face covered in sores.

 

Richard whispered, "What is happening to her?"

 

"Yvette's happening," Anita answered, sickened. She looked at Jason who turned his head away so she reached back, offering her hand and he took it.

 

"You'll return to France with me. You'll continue to serve me even though you're a master now. If anyone would make such a sacrifice, it is you, Warrick."

 

"No, no," he said. "If I were truly strong and worthy of God's grace, then perhaps I would return with you, but I am not that strong."

 

She wrapped her rotting arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Her body was running to ruin, leaking dark fluids over her white dress. Her rich pale hair was drying out before our eyes, turning to crinkling straw. "Then kiss me, Warrick, one last time. I must find your replacement before dawn."

 

He encircled her with his white robed arms, hugging her against his tall body. "No, Yvette, no." He stared down at her and there was something almost like tenderness on his face. "Forgive me," he said. He held his hands out in front of him. Blue fire sprang from his hands, a strange pale colour, paler even than gas flame.

 

Yvette turned her rotting face to look behind her at the fire. "You wouldn't dare," she said. Warrick closed his arms around her. Her dress caught first. She screamed, "Don't be stupid, Warrick! Let me go!"

 

He held on, and when the fire hit her flesh she went like she'd been doused in kerosene. She burned with a blue light. She screamed, and struggled, but he had her pinned to his chest. She couldn't even beat at the flames with her hands. The fire bathed Warrick in a nimbus of blue, but he didn't burn. He stood there yellow and white surrounded in blue fire, and he did look like a saint. Something holy and wonderful and terrible to behold. He stood there shining and Yvette began to blacken and peel in his arms. He smiled at us. "God has not forsaken me. Only my fear kept me in thrall to her all these years." Yvette twisted in his arms, tried to get away, but he held her tight. He dropped to his knees, bowing his head while she fought him. She burned, skin peeling back from her bones, and still she screamed. The stench of burning hair and cooking flesh filled the room, but there was almost no smoke, just heat building. Making everyone in the room move back from them. Finally, mercifully, Yvette stopped moving, stopped screaming.

 

Anita thought Warrick was praying while she shrieked and writhed and burned. The blue flames roared almost to the ceiling, then changed colour. They became pure yellow-orange, the colour of ordinary flame. She remembered McKinnon's story of how the firebug had burned once the fire changed colour. "Warrick, Warrick, let her go. You'll burn with her."

 

Warrick's voice came one last time. "I do not fear God's embrace. He demands sacrifice, but he is merciful." He never screamed. The fire began to eat at him, but he never made a sound. In that silence they heard a different voice. A high-pitched screaming, low and wordless, pitiless, hopeless. Yvette was still alive. Someone finally asked if there was a fire extinguisher.

 

Jason answered coolly, "No, there isn't."

 

Anita looked back at him, and he met her gaze. They stared at each other and she knew that he knew exactly where the fire extinguisher was. Jean-Claude, whose hand she was also still holding, knew where it was. Hell, she knew where it was. None of them went running. They let her burn. They let them both burn. Warrick, Anita would have saved if she could have, but Yvette—Burn, baby, burn.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched the vampires burn, his hand once again in Asher’s as he fought not to be sick. Seemed like the woman deserved it, but he wasn’t so sure about the guy doing the burning. But if no one else was going to put them out then he wouldn’t either. He listened as the remaining visitors began arguing over something else to do with the locals and bit back a groan. Seriously? They’d pardoned them twice. What could they possibly want to pin on them now? He squeezed Asher’s fingers to let him know he was going to break into the argument and Asher let his head dip slightly.

 

“How do you get anything done if you spend all your time arguing?” speaking broke the spells, revealing him to everyone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher smiled slightly as his Human Servant appeared, taking in the change in the way he dressed from the last time he saw him. He had grown up too, more of an adult now than a teenager, taller, his hair longer, though he looked a bit too pale, had he been ill? Was that why he hadn’t felt him in so long?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean-Claude hid his surprise as the young man appeared from nowhere but also saw the way Asher reacted to him. They obviously knew each other somehow. Was that a good thing though? There was something strange about the young man. How had he just appeared like that? He glanced at Asher again, seeing the relief in his eyes that he was unable to hide. Who was this child?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry turned towards Asher, outwardly calm but inside he was a nervous mess. “Hi.”

 

Asher ignored everyone to pull Harry into a hug. “I thought I had lost you.”

 

“Sorry,” he muttered but then grinned. “But you know how hard I am to kill.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean-Claude watched in awe as Asher hugged the young male. Was it possible? Studying them closely he realised that he was right, they were bound together. He had never even considered Asher would take another Human Servant but here was the proof. He was young, still a child really so what had made Asher mark him?

 

“Are they” Anita started, and he cut her off.

 

“Yes Ma Petite, the young one is his Human Servant,” Jean-Claude was shocked but also grateful that Asher was more healed than he had ever dreamed.

 

“Yes, Harry is my Human Servant,” Asher called out having heard them. He turned to look at them and so did the teenager with him.

 

“Nice to finally meet you Jean-Claude, Asher’s told me a lot about you. My name is Harry Potter.”

 

The Traveller surprised them all by laughing. “Well done Asher, to take such a powerful one as your Servant.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Padma demanded and the Traveller shook his head.

 

“You do not recognise his name? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Said to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself.” At his announcement all eyes turned to the green-eyed young man who stood calmly, head held high.

 

_TBC…_

_Decided to add more from the book for those who only know HP and to reacquaint myself with the series after so long._


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 

**Chapter 9**

 

Ron glared hatefully at the pile of mail, all letters turning him down. Stupid Potter. He wasn't meant to wake up again, he'd paid that nurse good money to make sure of it. Now he had ruined everything. Why did he have to take everything Ron wanted? Didn't he have enough fame and people worshipping him? He'd taken Hermione from him and now he wasn't even letting him have the credit for Voldemort. Well it was time Potter had everything he wanted taken from him too.

 

If the mail wasn’t bad enough, his family had turned on him too, they had always liked Harry better than him. Turns out Ginny wasn’t as over him as he’d thought and was mad that he had vanished now he was awake. There was no way he wanted the prat as his brother-in-law.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You do not recognise his name? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Said to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself." At his announcement all eyes turned to the green-eyed young man who stood calmly, head held high. "Rumour has it that you were comatose and not expected to wake."

 

Harry just shrugged. "I got better,” he offered as he studied the vampire, so newly dead he still had a tan. He felt sorry for the poor vampire the Traveller was using, had he realised what he was getting in to? Had he even been asked?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher bit back a chuckle at Harry's comment. Harry's arrival had surprised the Council members, but they were not safe yet. He kept an arm around Harry, revelling in having him near again and able to feel his magic wrapping around him protectively. The Marks were completely open between them and he was utterly content to bask in Harry’s presence and acceptance.

 

"As interesting as this is it's not why we are here." Padma pointed out, still angered by his sons fate. Warrick had put a nice stop to his first chance for revenge but if another was available then he would take it.

 

Jean-Claude straightened. "I cannot take and hold the Earthmover's seat. He defied the Council's order on how to behave in America and therefore brought his death upon himself. I am also not seeking to create a new Council. I am Master of St Louis and I have no wish to move beyond that. I have broken no laws.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry just listened, content to stand with Asher as he listened to the accusations thrown around. The more he heard the more disgusted he became with the so-called rulers of the vampires. They were as bad as Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But even if he could take them out they would simply be replaced by others just as bad or even worse. In this case it was better the devil you knew.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher could feel Harry's feelings and felt a flash of regret at dragging him into this world. But if he hadn't Harry would be dead. Harry was far from innocent; he had seen the horrors of war and had killed but that was different to the Council's….fun. Asher joined in the conversation, placing his Sire's name behind leaving Jean-Claude alone. He hid a smirk when Padma suddenly changed his vote to side with his, meaning they had the majority. He could feel Harry’s magic, something vampires were not used to, and he even saw Padma’s eyes go blank for a split second during the vote. It appeared Harry was getting rather tired of their endless arguing and had used magic to make the vote go their way. He wasn't sure if that would have been as easy had he tried it on the Traveller, which was probably why Harry had used Padma. After Anita’s attack on him and then the grief of giving his son over, Padma was mentally weakened, making it easier. He could feel Harry's utter disgust towards the vampire and his son for what they had done as well. Once that was dealt with the group began to leave and Asher looked over at his onetime lover, wanting to ask but scared he would be denied.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Asher." Jean-Claude called out and Harry felt Asher tense slightly. He squeezed gently with the arm he had wrapped around his vampire, offering comfort.

 

"Oui?" Asher asked.

 

"Please stay Mon Ami, let us talk."

 

Asher glanced at Harry who smiled, he was willing to remain in town however long Asher wished. Asher smiled back and then looked back at Jean-Claude and nodded.

 

Dawn was approaching so the group began breaking up. “I’ll see you tonight,” Harry whispered, “Got a rescued kitten in my hotel room.” Asher nodded and everyone was shocked when Harry vanished.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher knew Harry would not leave, not now. He must have tracked Asher to the Circle tonight but had arrived beforehand which meant he likely had accommodations elsewhere. He turned to Anita and bowed. “I apologise for the theatre since my arrival Ms Blake. I would not have harmed you.” He then looked at Jean-Claude, taking a step towards him, eyes searching his.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean-Claude was surprised by the apology and then Asher met his eyes and the took a step towards him. Jean-Claude stood free of the others and stepped towards Asher, meeting him part way. “Asher,” he whispered, holding out his hand and Asher took it. Asher reached up with his other hand and brushed a stray strand back from Jean-Claude’s face.

 

“I am sorry, they had to believe I still hated you. I know what happened was not your fault, and I know why she called out for you and not me. Can you forgive me?”

 

Jean-Claude stared into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. He had once known Asher better than anyone. Part of him said it could be a trick but...he had seen Asher with his new Human Servant and that had been like the Asher he had known, not the one that had existed since Julianna’s death. “There is nothing to forgive,” he whispered. He pulled Asher into a hug and felt his oldest friend return the embrace. “Come, dawn approaches, I will show you were you can sleep.”

 

“Merci.”

 

“Just like that?” Richard demanded, looking back to normal now.

 

“Asher did not come here to harm us mon ami,” Jean-Claude told him, and Richard stormed off.

 

“The Council had heard your triumvirate was not entirely stable,” Asher warned, and Jean-Claude nodded, he had suspected as much.

 

“I am glad for you, that you have found someone.”

 

“Harry, the first time we met, he saved my life. I never intended to Mark him, but I could not let him go to his death even to save his world. We are not as Julianna and I were, he was a child when we met.”

 

Jean-Claude nodded, not doubting him for a second. Asher’s tastes had never run to the young. “And now that he is older?” Though he wasn’t sure how old the young man was exactly.

 

“Non, he looks up to me in a way I have never had before. Not even you,” that was said teasingly, and Jean-Claude smirked at the memories of their early years together. “We have become family.”

 

Jean-Claude moved to kneel beside Jason, gently touching his cheek. “Will you be alright?” he asked, and Jason nodded shakily. “Go, clean up and get some sleep, no work tomorrow.”

 

“Okay,” Jason whispered shakily, and Anita helped him up.

 

“Ma petite?”

 

“Come on Jason, let’s get you to bed, and no flirting.”

 

“Awww.” He leant on her as they left the room.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher watched them go and then looked at Jean-Claude who motioned for him to follow. They walked into a hallway and Jean-Claude opened a door to reveal a well-appointed room. “Do you wish to clean up before resting? This room will be yours for as long as you wish.”

 

“Merci.” He went inside and smiled. “Your tastes have not changed mon ami.” Jean-Claude just shrugged, and Asher chuckled. He walked back out of the room and Jean-Claude led him to the coffin room where some of the younger employees were already settling in for the day.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat on the chair and stared at the young man still sleeping in his bed. He hadn’t wanted to leave Asher alone, but he could hardly leave the young man to wake alone. Asher had understood at once, after all they had met in basically the same way. The young leopard he had found in the hallways had been sent to the shifter hospital for further care. He had met their so-called 'alpha' and wasn't at all impressed by him or by the fact that once the old alpha was killed no one had tried to help the group get themselves settled and organised. Ms. Blake was apparently now trying to help since she was the one that killed the old alpha, and had rescued most of the leopards from the Council, but he doubted she would do that good of a job; she already had a lot on her plate. So the question was, was he willing to step in? His own animagus form was feline although not a leopard so he would be safe among them during the full moon, safer than a human woman even if she was a necromancer.

 

A necromancer living in the muggle world. If the Ministry ever found out he hated to think what they would try to do. Necromancy was banned by every Ministry on the planet; they all feared what a powerful enough practitioner could do. But Ms Blake was a born Necromancer which in their eyes would be even worse. Personally he wasn't sure what to think of the woman. He could feel the death power around her; after all he had touched all three of the Hallows even if he had never actually claimed them. He had been touched by death so many times that he was especially sensitive to any sort of death magic. By law he should inform the Ministry, but he had done his research over the last few hours, she was far too public a figure to vanish without a serious investigation. The Americans wouldn't risk breaking the Statute of Secrecy unless she got out of control, not when various forms of weaker magic were well known and mostly accepted. In the end he decided it was none of his business unless she did something stupid or dangerous.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher lay in the coffin, unable to let himself sleep yet, still unable to believe Harry was in the same city as he was. He missed Harry despite the fact the wizard was only a few miles away instead of across an ocean. He understood Harry's wariness over staying beneath the Circus and would never force him to stay there with him. If Jean-Claude allowed them to stay permanently perhaps they could find a place to live, it would be safe enough if Harry set some wards. Of course if he or Harry took a lover that arrangement could be a little awkward, but he would not be with anyone that would not accept Harry as his.

 

TBC….


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_All French comes from Google so sorry if it’s not entirely accurate. Also I can’t remember peoples exact ages at this time, but I know Jason was young when he met Anita and its only been a year or so and that Nathaniel was still late teens when they met, I think. Been many years since I read the books. Last chapter of the edit._

**Chapter 10**

Nathaniel began to wake slowly, mind hazy. He felt so warm and nothing hurt…that wasn’t right…they’d hurt him, had gone so far he’d thought maybe this time he’d die…no, that had been the mob in the alley, not the client. Lavender eyes snapped open to find a bedside lamp and table. He slowly shifted around and sat up; this was someone’s room. When he inhaled deeply he could smell them, ash and Lilies and something feline but not leopard. He should still be hurt, they’d used silver, how long had he been out?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Good morning,” Harry called softly after letting the shifter study him. Could he sense Harry’s own feline form?

 

“G... good morning.”

 

“It’s alright, you’re safe here. My name is Harry.”

 

“Nathaniel.”

 

“Nice to meet you Nathaniel. Between what help I gave and your own healing I think everything should be good now but are you in any pain?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“No sir,” Nathaniel stared at the floor; he knew better than to make eye contact. He heard a sigh and then Harry was kneeling on the carpet in front of him, making eye contact and it startled him. What alpha did that? Eye contact sure, in order to make another look away and submit but to kneel?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry slowly reached out and gently brushed some of the long auburn hair out of Nathaniel’s face. He felt the other boy tense but kept his touch very gentle. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “Do you have a Pard?” he asked, and Nathaniel nodded. “How could your alpha let this happen to you?”

 

“Alpha…. he’d dead. Z…Zane and Elizabeth try…” he stammered.

 

“Do you know Gregory?” Harry asked and Nathaniel nodded and then his eyes widened.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“There was some…trouble, at the Circus last night with some visiting dignitaries. He was injured but I made sure he was alright before I left. Is there someone I can call for you who will look after you and make sure you don’t end up with a mob trying to beat you to death?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nathaniel hesitated, not sure what to do. Who could he call that was like that? Jason was the only one with any sort of rank, but the wolves weren’t allowed to help them. That ruled out Steven too. Gregory maybe but he said he’d been hurt so in the end he shook his head. “Not a leopard?” he asked hesitantly, and the man smiled at him before moving to sit beside him on the bed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Me? No, I’m not a shifter,” Harry saw the slight frown and smiled. “You can sense a cat huh?” that got a slight nod. “It’s magic. I can change forms to an animal, but I was never infected, it’s something I learnt to do. Want to see?” He offered and saw the confusion in Nathaniel’s eyes. “Come on.” He gently tugged him up and out of the bedroom of the suite into the main room. “Watch.” He stepped away and Nathaniel watched him through a curtain of his own hair. Harry smiled and then reached for his magic, the transformation instant as suddenly a young lion was standing there and Nathaniel gasped in shock, falling back. Harry walked over slowly; body low to show he meant no harm. He gently nudged the other teen and then purred, and Nathaniel slowly moved a hand to touch his thick black mane. Harry gave the lion version of a smile and licked him before changing back. “I’m going to help you Nathaniel, you and any other leopard who wants it. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised softly even as he got the other boy back into bed.

 

“Your bed.” Nathaniel mumbled and Harry smiled.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some more sleep, I’ll order food for when you wake up again,” he promised. Once Nathaniel was asleep he shifted to Bolt and curled around him, letting the feel of another cat sooth him. He yawned and then settled in to sleep as well.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher looked around the room he had been given and couldn’t help smiling slightly, Jean-Claude’s tastes really hadn’t changed at all over the years. He sat on the bed and unlaced his boots before slipping them off, giving in to the childish urge to bury his toes in the thick carpet. It felt good to remove them after a night and day in them. His belongings had been moved into the room while he slept, and he was planning on a bath before asking Jean-Claude who he may feed from. Of course that was when a knock came, and he knew it was Jean-Claude. “Entrer,” he called softly. The door opened and he found himself face to face with Jean-Claude, alone, for the first time since he had mostly recovered from his torture and Julianna’s death. He knew his old friend had been busy seeing to his people since they had woken for the evening, earlier than anyone but Asher. He had remained in his coffin until Jean-Claude had risen, unsure whether he should admit to being a Daywalker yet.

 

“Mon Chardonneret,” Jean-Claude whispered, and Asher couldn’t help the wistful smile it caused.

 

“I apologise for the pain I have caused you since arriving Jean-Claude, they had to believe I still hated you and wished your servant dead,” Asher could not bring himself to look at his onetime lover as he apologised again, and Jean-Claude moved to kneel in front of him, cautiously reaching up to push Asher’s hair back so he could see his whole face.

 

“I have never stopped missing or loving you my friend, I would have gladly spent a hundred years in that coffin as long as they healed you,” he swore.

 

Asher looked down at him, shocked by the declaration, that long in a cross-wrapped coffin would have turned him into a true monster, driven insane by thirst, the Ardeur and the crosses. “No,” he managed to choke out. He reached out to gently take a lock of dark hair and run it between his fingers. “Harry showed me how to live again, to let go of my anger and to see the truth. What happened was not your fault. She screamed for you because she knew I could do nothing. You did everything you could to save us,” Asher whispered. Jean-Claude leant in and Asher didn’t stop him, letting Jean-Claude wrap his arms around his waist and bury his head against his stomach. He held the younger vampire close, inhaling his familiar scent.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry left the room just after midnight, making sure there was a note and food in case Nathaniel woke again and then apparated to the circus, this time he knocked on the staff door. It opened to show a young man he had seen briefly the other night. “Hi. Is Asher up yet?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know but you’re his servant aren’t you?” The blonde asked nervously, and Harry nodded so he stepped back, letting him in.

 

“Thanks. I’m Harry.” He offered his hand.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,

Jason blinked in surprise before taking it to shake. “Jason. I’ll take you to his room,” he offered, and Harry nodded, following him under ground. He snuck glances at the man occasionally, not sure what to make of him and he cringed slightly when he was caught but Harry just smiled. He didn’t look any older than Jason but who knew when he was a Human Servant. He could be a hundred!

 

“You can ask me something, I don’t bite.”

 

“Sorry,” Jason winced; Jean-Claude would not be happy if he upset this guy. “I…well you look about my age…”

 

“I’m nineteen,” he answered, sounding amused, and Jason blinked, he was older than Harry. “I was seventeen when Asher marked me if that’s your next question. He did it to save my life, but I did agree first, and I knew what I was getting into,” he explained.

 

“What’s it like…sorry.”

 

“Relax, you’re just curious,” Harry shrugged. “We haven’t had a normal start to this. This is the first time I’ve seen Asher since…well pretty much when he marked me. He was in London on business and had to return to the Council while there were things I had to deal with at home. Heard anything about the attacks in England?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“I was stuck in the middle of them, so I stayed to fight. In the end I ended up in hospital in a coma. When I woke up I tracked Asher down and well, you were there last night.”

 

“Did you know him, before?”

 

“I met him when I was fifteen, almost sixteen and we met up here and there when I wasn’t in school and he could get to England.” They stopped outside a door and Harry smiled; he knew this was the right one. “Thanks.”

 

“Should I get some food delivered for after?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“That’d be great, thanks. Whatever’s around, I’m not picky.” He opened the door and slipped inside, smiling when he saw Asher’s boots beside the bed and heard the water in the bathroom. He toed off his own shoes and got comfortable on the bed, back against the pillows.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher felt it the instant Harry entered the other room and pulled himself from the tub, wrapping his hair in a towel and another around his waist before opening the door. Harry had lived in a dorm room with several other males for years and was used to seeing other males.  “Good evening,” he greeted.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Good evening.” Harry smiled and Asher sat beside him, both leaning against the headboard. Harry offered his wrist and Asher cradled it tenderly even as he carefully bit. He almost gasped as he tasted Harry’s blood for the first time in so long. Either he had forgotten, or Harry was even more powerful than last time. It took only a few mouthfuls for him to pull back, watching the wound heal before his eyes. There was a knock at the door, and he sighed at the interruption, but Harry chuckled. “Enter,” he called, and Jason opened the door, a tray in his hands.

 

“Where do you want this?”

 

“Bring it here young wolf,” Asher answered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and elbowed Asher playfully. “He has a name you know. Thanks Jason.”

 

“No problem at all.” Jason was obviously surprised to find Harry still fully clothed other than his shoes and Asher looking well fed, he knew what feeding Jean-Claude was like and had assumed Asher would be similar. He set the tray on the bed and Asher picked up a piece of fruit, handing it to Harry who ate it. “Jean-Claude is up and wants to see you both tonight.”

 

“Of course, once Harry has eaten and I have had a chance to dress.” He glanced down at his towel glad waist. He had forgotten and yet the wolf, Jason, was not staring at his scars and did not look revolted.

 

“In other words it might be a while,” Harry told Jason, barely smothering a smile.

 

“I am not that bad,” Asher denied, and Harry snickered. “No respect.” He shook his head playfully and Jason couldn’t help smiling at how mischievous they were, very different to Anita and Jean-Claude.

 

“I’ll tell him.” Jason left and Harry ate from the tray while Asher went to dress, not caring when the towel fell off.

 

Harry was used to it after living in the dorms and then spending time with Asher. It had been a great way for him to get over his own shyness. Now nakedness didn’t bother him at all. By the time Asher emerged with a comb for his hair only Harry was done and had pulled his shoes back on. “Come here, it’ll take forever to do your hair manually.” Asher walked over and knelt in front of Harry who ran his hands through his wet hair and Asher could feel it drying as he did until it was left in loose waves. “There. Now get dressed.” He gently pushed Asher towards his luggage and Asher pulled out clothes. Harry was fascinated watching him dress in clothes that were a mix of period and modern. Finally, he was done, and they left the room in search of Jean-Claude. Harry had to admit he was a little nervous to be really meeting him, but Asher simply sent him his affection through the marks, and he relaxed. They walked into what was obviously used as a living room to find Jean-Claude, Anita and Richard, the whole triumvirate was there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jean-Claude smiled as they walked in and rose to greet his oldest friend who greeted him just as happily. “And this is your Harry.”

 

Asher laughed and took Harry’s hand, bring him forward. “Oui. He has taught me much in the short time we have known each other.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you sir,” Harry greeted, offering his hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet anyone who can make Asher smile again.” Jean-Claude shook his hand. “Come, sit and talk with us.”

 

Asher sat on a couch and Harry sat beside him, curling his legs up to be comfortable. “Has the Council left?”

 

“Their plane left just after nightfall mon ami,” Jean-Claude assured him.

 

“Good riddance,” Harry whispered, and Asher chuckled. “What? They’re creepy.” He shrugged and then noticed Richard staring at him. “Yes?”

 

“How old are you?” he demanded and harry blinked.

 

“Nineteen, why?”

 

“You’re just a kid!” he growled at Asher and Harry’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

Asher saw Jean-Claude’s wine glass shake on the table. He put his hand on Harry’s back, sending him calm.

 

“Back off,” Harry snapped, standing to face the Ulfric who stood as well. Jean-Claude looked ready to interfere, but Asher shook his head, Harry was more than capable of handling even a werewolf king. “I am not a kid; I’ve never been a ‘kid’.”

 

“How young were you when he took you?”

 

“I was seventeen when Asher Marked me, if that’s what you mean. I knew what I was getting into and it was the only option we could see to save my life. We were friends before that and we’re still friends. If you think, he touched me like that so young then you’re sick. He’s practically my brother!”

 

“He’s like Jean-Claude, they feed off sex! They’re monsters.”

 

“And yet you tied yourself to him? Grow up.” Harry turned his back and Richard lunged.

 

“Richard!” Anita yelled, shocked at his actions but to her greater shock the teen spun and caught Richard, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground. She went for her gun, but Jean-Claude stopped her.

 

“He won’t harm our Richard, but he needs to be made to see this.”

 

“Attacking when my back was turned? Coward.” Harry held him down, emerald eyes almost glowing with power. “I could kill you for that. Good thing you’re tied to Jean-Claude so I can’t. you need to take a serious look at yourself wolf king before you piss off someone who doesn’t care who you’re tied to,” he warned, voice flat.

 

“What are you?” Richard choked out.

 

Harry just smiled and stepped back, going back to his seat with Asher, as Anita moved to help Richard up. “Sorry about that,” he told Jean-Claude who just nodded, Richard had needed that, hopefully it would improve his attitude.

 

“How did the two of you meet?” He asked and Asher looked embarrassed.

 

“I had gone out without feeding and so was too weak to get away when some locals realised what I was.” He glanced down at Harry and smiled. “Without knowing who or what I might be Harry set a neighbour’s dogs loose on them and then came to ensure I was well.”

 

“It was the right thing to do,” Harry shrugged it off.

 

“Even with what happened the next day?” Asher asked and Harry nodded.

 

“What happened?” Anita asked.

 

“My cousin was in the mob and saw me.” Harry tried to make it sound like nothing.

 

“I wish you would let me deal with them,” Asher admitted.

 

“I don’t even know where they are anymore and I’m fine with that,” Harry answered. He suddenly stiffened and frowned.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Someone’s tripped the intent ward around my room,” he answered, standing up.

 

“Ah, the young leopard you rescued is still there?” Asher asked and Harry nodded.

 

“Yeah, he needed a safe place. I better go.”

 

“I will come with you.” Asher stood and nodded to Jean-Claude.

 

“Wait, what leopard?” Anita asked and Harry sighed.

 

“Sorry, no time.” He held his hand out to Asher who took it and moved to stand at his back. Then the two vanished.

 

“What…how?”

 

“Magic Anita.” Jean-Claude answered, no less awed than she was. He had never seen such power and yet the Council obviously knew something. He had already planned to ask Asher to stay as his second, with such a powerful human servant at his side, who would dare attack his city?

 

_TBC…._


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Sorry for the extra-long wait. If you haven’t, go back and re-read the rest as I have edited and added to the chapters to smooth things out a bit._

**Chapter 11**

The two men appeared in the hotel suite to hear someone pounding on the door. Asher nodded at the door and walked over while Harry glanced around before heading into the bedroom. “Nathaniel?” he called softly. “It’s okay, you’re safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he coaxed and ever so slowly the younger man crawled out from under the bed, lavender eyes wide and then Harry found himself with a lap full of wereleopard. He wrapped an arm around his waist while the other hand ran through long auburn hair.

 

“Please,” he whimpered, trembling.

 

“Please what?” Harry asked gently.

 

“I don’t want…to go with him,” he shook, and Harry tightened his hold on him, rocking him gently.

 

“Who is he?” he whispered, kissing the top of his head, letting his magic curl around the young leopard, offering comfort.

 

“Z..Z…Zane….he…he gave me to them. Alpha died but he’s trying,” was the soft, broken answer and Harry felt the rage swell but he shoved it down, not wanting to scare Nathaniel.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher could hear Harry comforting the young shifter in the bedroom, feeling a swell of pride at how gentle and caring Harry was, despite all he had been through. The door shuddered and he straightened, pushing his hair back just enough to hint at the scars. He opened the door to find a wereleopard on the other side. He was tall, almost too thin, with multiple body piercings. “May I help you Monsieur?” he almost smirked when the leopard realised what he was and paled slightly. He was trying to be tough, but he was no alpha.

 

“I’m here for Nathaniel,” he stated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At hearing this Zane’s voice, Nathaniel curled even closer, if that was possible. “Shh, it’s okay,” Harry whispered. He reached for Asher through the marks, wondering if they could truly communicate through them, he knew it should be possible, but they had very little practice with the Marks outside of sharing dreams.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher didn’t outwardly react as he felt Harry and got a glimpse of his room at the Circus, sending his agreement back to his wizard even as he stared down the young leopard before him. He heard a faint popping noise and knew Harry and the boy were gone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nathaniel whimpered in terror at the sensation of Apparition, clinging to Harry almost too tightly as they appeared on the carpeted floor. Harry shifted his hold and then stood, easily lifting the younger male to carry him over to the bed. He loved the enhanced strength that had come with the Marks. Not even a minute later someone knocked on the door hesitantly. “Come in.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jason heard a soft pop and then inhaled, smelling Harry and….Nathaniel? He knocked on the door to the room Asher had been given, hadn’t they left together?

 

“Come in.”

 

And that was Harry’s voice. He took a deep breath and opened the door to see Harry on the bed with another body, curled tightly against him. Jason would have recognised the scent and that incredible hair instantly, even if he hadn’t smelt him outside. “Nathaniel? What happened?”

 

“You know him?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Jason nodded, wary. He liked Nathaniel, he had no issues with him or any of the Pard really. But Richard had given the order, none of the Pack could offer aide to the Pard.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry saw something pass over Jason’s face, like he wanted to help but couldn’t. “I found him almost dead in an alley, let him heal. Someone was trying to break into the hotel room and Asher is there. I need to head back. Can you watch him?”

 

Jason licked his lips. “Yeah, okay.” Jean-Claude had said to ensure Asher and Harry’s needs were met, to do anything asked, within reason. Sylvie wouldn’t like it but she also knew he couldn’t go against Jean-Claude so he should be okay. He closed the door and went over to the bed, getting on and sitting beside Harry who gently passed Nathaniel over. Lavender eyes snapped open and Nathaniel went rigid in Jason’s arms. For the first time he really looked at the leopard and realised he was young, younger than he’d been when he was infected, hell, he was still a kid! The things Gabriel had used him for… all the leopards for…it wasn’t right. The pack turning on them wasn’t right either.

 

“Ple…ase…” Nathaniel whimpered, and Harry reached out to cup his cheek, gently nudging his head up.

 

“What is it?” he asked softly. Harry had a feeling it was a good thing Nathaniel’s alpha was dead or he might do something rash. The younger teen shifted closer to him, rubbing his face against Harry who gently ran his fingers through long auburn hair, trying to calm him down.

 

“Wolves hate us,” he whispered, lavender eyes pleading.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jason winced and slowly reached out to touch Nathaniel’s shoulder. He didn’t know him well; Nathaniel was still the new guy at work, but he had looked out for him as much as he could, so did Stephen since he was Gregory’s brother. “I don’t hate you Nathaniel,” he promised softly. He’d been lucky, Nathaniel had never been used in his punishments by Rania, others had but not the kid. “Gabriel and Rania used you, that isn’t any of your fault. You’re in the Circus, which means Jean-Claude is in control and I’m his pomme de sang before I’m a wolf when here.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nathaniel kept from tensing when a hand touched his shoulder, smelling wolf, but he listened to Jason’s words. He liked the wolf; he wasn’t much older than him and had helped him out in learning the club. He rubbed against the alpha again, seeking comfort. He may not be a leopard, but he was feline, and Nathaniel could smell the lion in his scent, if only faintly. He also smelt of vampire, the one that had come to the hotel with him and had stopped Zane entering. He was also powerful, he could feel it, just beneath his skin and it felt safe. He purred softly, rubbing his face against him, seeking comfort.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jason blinked as he heard the noise, seeing Nathaniel rub against Harry. He glanced at the Human Servant’s face, wondering how he would take it, had he had much exposure to shifters? Asher was an old friend of Jean-Claude’s, more than friend judging by the painting his Master had but he knew he couldn’t judge him by Jean-Claude. Though, Harry was only nineteen, a modern human, even if he had known Asher since he was a kid. He knew a lot of vampires saw shifters as nothing more than pets and food. He watched as Harry gently stroked Nathaniel’s hair, soothing him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’m not leaving you Nathaniel; I’m going to see how Asher’s doing with this Zane and then we’ll be back. Okay?” Harry kept up the soothing petting and felt Nathaniel relax again. “Jason will stay with you and there’s a whole lot of people between here and the entrance, no one is getting in here.” He glanced at Jason who nodded, and Harry passed Nathaniel back to him, watching as Jason shifted so that they were curled together on the bed, Jason with his back to the door. Harry smiled and then vanished.

 

He reappeared in the hotel room to find Asher leaning against the couch, arms crossed over his chest as the current leader of the leopards stood nervously against the wall, trying to act tough but failing in the presence of a Master vampire. “Zane, I presume?” Harry said, moving to stand with Asher.

 

He snarled but Harry wasn’t impressed by the flash of kitty fangs, obviously he spent too long in leopard form.

 

“You were not able to protect the Pard when the Master of Beasts called them,” Asher spoke up. “You are no alpha.”

 

Hands balled into fists he actually took a step towards them, body vibrating in anger.

 

Harry reached for his animagus form; he didn’t let his form change but he knew it was enough to make his scent smell more of the lion.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Asher kept his face blank only through centuries of practice as Harry’s scent changed, he could smell big cat…lion. Harry was not a shifter though, so how? And then he remembered his stories about his father and godfather and felt a flash of pride at Harry’s skill. He had said the animagus transformation was one of the most difficult spells to master. He reached out to him through the Marks, feeling the lions mind and instincts, giving him a far greater insight into big cats than he’d ever had. Lions were pride animals and that was something Harry didn’t have, perhaps that was why he appeared to have bonded to the young leopard so quickly? “Ms Blake protected several members of the Pard from the Master of Beasts, but she could not save them all.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anita walked beside Jean-Claude back towards his bedroom, Richard had left a few minutes ago and she wasn’t sure if that was a relief or if she was disappointed. No matter what, she still loved him and likely always would. Jean-Claude paused outside a closed door down the hall from his own. “Jean-Claude?”

 

“This is the room I gave Asher, ma petite.”

 

“Are they back?” she asked, she couldn’t feel a vampire within though.

 

“Non,” he knocked on the door and then opened it and she followed him inside to see Jason on the bed, curled around a stranger.

 

“Jason?” she called and the figure he was holding stiffened.

 

“It’s okay Nathaniel,” Jason whispered before turning to look at them. “Harry brought him here, asked me to stay with him till he gets back.”

 

“Is he alright?” Anita asked, walking forward and then she felt the energy of more than one shifter.

 

Jean-Claude approached and glanced at Anita. “Nathaniel, he is a recent hire at Guilty Pleasure’s, a wereleopard.”

 

“Harry said he found Nathaniel almost dead in an alley,” Jason offered quietly, gently rubbing Nathaniel’s back.

 

Anita looked down just as lavender eyes opened, she had never seen an eye colour like it before. He met her eyes for a second before dropping his gaze, hiding behind a curtain of auburn hair. She glanced at Jean-Claude before kneeling down to be at Nathaniel’s level. “Who hurt you?” she asked as gently as she could.

 

He flinched back into Jason who held him gently. “it’s okay Nathaniel, Anita works with the cops. They can find and arrest the people who hurt you.”

 

“Didn’t see them,” he whispered. “Grabbed me from behind.”

 

“Do you know where?” Anita asked, maybe a camera picked up on it or there was a witness or something. He just shrugged and Anita sighed. She would have to wait and ask Harry when they returned.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry blinked as Zane crawled to him, clinging to his ankles and crying. He looked up at Asher who chuckled in amusement.

 

“It seems you have inherited a Pard, petit sorcier,” he smirked, and Harry sighed.

 

“Get up Zane,” Harry ordered firmly but not harshly, and the leopard obeyed, keeping his eyes lowered. “No more pimping out the leopards, understand?” that got a nod. “I want you to bring them all here at 2pm tomorrow so I can meet them.”

 

“Yes alpha.”

 

“Good, now go home and get some sleep, once you make sure the others aren’t in danger.”

 

Zane nodded and left the room and Harry slumped down on the couch, Asher sitting beside him.

 

“Congratulations on completing the animagus transformation.”

 

“Thanks. Want to see?”

 

“Of course,” Asher smiled as Harry scrambled up and then he was staring at a black maned lion. “Incredible,” he reached out and Harry padded closer, letting him bury his hands in warm fur. He blurred and then Asher’s hands were in black hair.

 

“I left Jason watching Nathaniel in your room, we should go back.”

 

“Of course.” He stood and took Harry’s hand, seconds later the room was empty.

 

_TBC…_


End file.
